Trastorno Esquizoide de la Personalidad
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Sufro de T.E.P Vivo recluido en un hospital psiquíatrico, a raíz del incidente. No quiero recordarlo. Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche sé lo que realmente soy. Pero no tengo el valor de quitarme la vida, pues lo conocí a él, a John Watson, el practicante de psiquiatría. Y contra toda probabilidad a pesar de mi enfermedad: lo amo. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y soy un monstruo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

Sufro de TEP (Trastorno Esquizoide de la Personalidad), aunque disfruto de autodenominarme Sociópata. Vivo recluido en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Newland… a raíz del incidente. No quiero acordarme de ese incidente. Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche entiendo lo que realmente soy. Pero no tengo el valor de quitarme la vida, pues lo conocí a él, John Watson, el practicante de psiquiatría. Y en contra de toda probabilidad debido a mi enfermedad: lo amo. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y soy un monstruo.

 **AVISOS:**

 ***Personajes con depresión y otros trastornos mentales; intentos de suicidio; pensamientos autodestructivos.**

 ***Johnlock, relación (HombrexHombre)**

 ***Será un long-fic; no sé cuántos capítulos irán a aparecer en mi desquiciado cerebro pero aproximadamente serán unos 20 ó 25.**

 ***Espero que les guste, lo escribí lo mejor que pude.**

 ***Dejen REVIEWS ;)**

 **~Capítulo~**

 **1**

" **El Practicante de Psiquiatría"**

Otro día. Otra mañana observando la ventana rectangular de la sala de "sociabilización", el sol aparecer detrás de la arboleda rojiza de otoño, para evitar mirar las paredes blancas que me rodean.

Odio ese color: el blanco. Las paredes a mí alrededor, el techo, y las vigas de las ventanas lo poseen. Es insoportable. Aquel color tan puro, impoluto y perfecto, ostenta su perfección, recordándome cínicamente que yo no lo soy.

Jamás seré perfecto.

Todas las mañanas me siento allí, en ese sofá de cuero negro desgastado, volteado hacia la ventana. A mis espaldas los demás pacientes hacen bulla, algunos conversan, otros ven televisión (maldito aparato del demonio), entre otras cosas aburridas. Yo, por mi parte, me pierdo en mis pensamientos, observando el jardín, a los doctores y enfermeras que se pasean, el comportamiento de algunos pacientes, y de vez en cuando el reflejo en el cristal.

Contemplo detenidamente cada detalle del mundo que me rodea, a pesar de que nunca me he sentido parte de él.

Llevo dos años metido en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Newland, aunque debería estar en prisión; según mi hermano Sherrinford a quién no he visto desde hace tiempo. Mycroft, cuando aparece, trata de hacerme sentir mejor, pero dudo que alguien aquí lo consiga.

Recojo mis piernas sobre el sofá, abrazándolas con mis delgados brazos. No he comido demasiado desde el verano y a veces pienso que si dejo de hacerlo adelgazaré tanto que me evitaré planear mi propia muerte. No obstante las enfermeras me obligar a comer y tampoco quiero problemas.

Pego mi mandíbula en mis rodillas, y suspiro viendo el exterior. Quiero estar allá, pero no puedo. En el mundo real o dentro de ese psiquiátrico soy la máquina, el apático insoportable que todos detestan. Así que no tiene sentido salir, cuando no pertenezco a ningún lugar.

Llevo un pantalón de algodón gris, una camisa azul oscura, y mi azabache cabello rizado está por debajo de mis orejas. Hace frío y tirito de vez en cuando. No llevo zapatos así que estiro los dedos de mis pies perezosamente. Esto es lo que he hecho cada mañana desde hace dos años.

Recuerdo mi vida antes del incidente. Mi infancia fue relativamente buena, aunque nunca tuve demasiados amigos. Mi mejor amigo era Mycroft y a veces el idiota de Sherrinford. Estudié en la enorme casa de mis padres hasta cuando cumplí dieciocho y me marché a Londres, a la Universidad de Cambridge. Recuerdo que mi madre lloraba orgullosa, y mi padre sonreía satisfecho.

Se suponía que me graduaría en Química Pura.

Se suponía que mi enfermedad estaba controlada.

Pero todo se derrumbó de repente, y no quiero recordar eso.

El alarido que pega Jim Moriarty, el paciente más escandaloso diagnosticado con psicopatía, me arranca de mis recuerdos. Jim está cantando Staying Alive, exageradamente sobre una mesa. Y luego comienza a llamar a gritos a un enfermero:

-¡Mascota, Mascota!- grita, fingiendo una pose elegante como si fuera un monarca llamando a su lacayo.

Cierro los ojos, tomando un prologado respiro. Duele recordar porque es como intentar calzarnos un pedazo de alma que ya no tiene lugar en nuestros cuerpos repletos de dolor.

-Sherlock- la voz chillona de una enfermera me arranca de mis cavilaciones.- Sherlock Holmes- repite. La voz de las personas, en especial de Emily Gardner me perturba. Quisiera estar solo.

Es ese estrépito del silencio de la soledad el que me hace ser buena persona. Porque estando solo no dañaré a nadie, y nadie verá al monstruo en quién me he convertido.

-Muchacho- dice, ciertamente molesta, la enfermera. Su rostro regordete aparece frente a mí. Tiene ojeras alrededor de los ojos: no ha dormido en dos noches. Su causa un paciente con esquizofrenia que se la ha pasado teniendo episodios durante los últimos días. -¿Acaso estás sordo?- tuerce una mueca.

Ruedo los ojos. Poco me importa cuán molesta esté, quiero mi paz de vuelta. Mas mis esperanzas se van al suelo cuando anuncia parsimoniosamente:

-El Doctor Lestrade quiere verte, muchacho- tomándome del brazo para obligarme a parar.

Varios enfermeros fijan la vista en mí. Saben que cuando quiero dar batalla sí que les hago pasar un mal rato. Éste día no me siento con el deseo de fastidiarlos, así que sigo a la enfermera como un niño castigado.

Sé exactamente lo que me espera cuando cruzo las puertas de la sala de sociabilización, doblamos un par de pasillos igual de blancos que todo el hospital y encuentro a dos enfermeros sacando de mi habitación, la 119A, varias bolsas de comida podrida. He allí mis dos últimas semanas de cenas intactas.

Llegamos a la estancia, donde debido a que el hospital era una bonita casa victoriana en sus comienzos, posee unas caprichosas escaleras dobles. Sigo a la enfermera por un pasillo mucho más de mi agrado. Tiene pisos de madera caoba oscura, y paredes tapizadas de gris con brocados negros. A final está mi perdición.

Detesto hablar con las personas, no me parece productivo. Y en especial con mi terapeuta y director del hospital por mala suerte, el doctor Gegory Lestrade (¿O era Gavin? ¡A quién le importa!)

Suele hacerme sentar frente a su escritorio para que hable. Según el la comunicación es básica para mejorar mi estado. Hablo de todo para calmar su sed de torturarme hasta cuando decide que estaré bien y me envía a mi habitación o a alguna sala de terapia grupal.

Esta vez hay algo diferente.

-Espera aquí, muchacho- me dice la enfermera, señalándome una banca de madera a un costado de la puerta imponente de la oficina del médico. Suspiro y me repantigo allí.

En los escasos dos minutos que espero medito en porque la enfermera me llama "muchacho" sabiendo que tengo veinte y tres años; no soy propiamente un…

Antes de que termine mis ideas se abre la puerta. El doctor sale. Tiene su típica bata blanca, un traje desgastado color gris, un tanto arrugado; no trae corbata y tiene los zapatos empolvados. Concluyo fácilmente que está teniendo problemas con su esposa, pues ese traje se lo pone cuando duerme fuera de casa. Y tiene el cuello tenso siempre que eso sucede. Los zapatos parecen ser unos de repuesto y la ausente corbata delata su fastidio al igual que su cabello cano desordenado.

De todas formas me habla de forma amistosa.

-Sherlock,- y parece un padre a punto de dar una lección de vida a su hijo. Me cruzo de brazos, sonriendo forzadamente. –me he enterado de lo que has hecho con tu comida en las últimas semanas.

-Obviamente, sino ¿Por qué me habría llamado?- trato de exasperarlo. No lo consigo.

-Tienes toda la razón- me sigue tratando como un niño- y también sabrás que eso no puede volver a suceder- se sienta a un lado mío y topa mi hombro como un buen amigo. Remuevo mi cuerpo, incómodo. No me gusta ser tocado. –Serás enviado a la habitación 221B- dice.

Palidezco al instante y lo sé porque ambos: doctor y enfermera, me miran preocupados.

-P-pero la sección B, es de habitaciones compartidas- tartamudeo. La idea de vivir con alguno de esos maniacos me aterra. Especialmente con Jim Moriarty, el psicópata; Irene Adler, la ninfómana; o aun peor: Mary Morstan, la mentirosa patológica; o el loco fantasioso de Anderson.

-Sí-, una voz tranquilizadora en ese turbio momento me calma. Es Molly Hopper, la psicóloga clínica, quién acaba de salir de otra oficina aledaña a la de Lestrade. –Pero tranquilo, Sherlock. No estarás con ninguno de los pacientes- ella me conoce bien. Respiro calmado. -¿Verdad, Gerg?- pregunta a Lestrade, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto- accede él. Emily tuerce la cara.

-¿Y por qué me cambian a la sección B? si no voy a tener un compañero- preguntó, confundido.

-Sherlock, tendrás un compañero- anuncia Molly sentándose al otro lado de la banca. No me toca pero me sonríe, de alguna manera ella es una persona agradable para mí. Aunque lo que acaba de decir congela la sangre en mis venas. ¿Un enfermero? ¿Un guardia? ¿Con quién demonios compartiré mi habitación? –Al medio día llegarán tres practicantes de medicina, de psiquiatría para permanecer tres meses aquí, Sherlock. Uno de ellos te será asignado como compañero.

-Pero yo…- balbuceo aterrado, siendo como se me seca la boca y comienzo a hiperventilar.-…yo no puedo ¿Quién querría ser mi compañero?- grito dando un salto, Molly se asusta y Greg permanece pasmado. -¡¿Y si le hago daño?! ¡Lo podría lastimar! ¡Y además, no me gusta que me vean dormir! ¡O cambiarme! ¡No pueden ponerme un compañero de habitación!- apretó los puños.

-Sherlock, es por tu bienestar- se apresuró a aclarar Greg.

Sin embargo antes de que termine de decirlo, me echó a correr pasillo abajo. Escucho los tacones de Molly resonando tras mío, y los pasos de la enfermera y de Greg. Pero de todas formas corro. Con todas mis fuerzas. Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que pretendo.

Llego a mi habitación, de donde están siendo sacadas mis cosas. Me aferro a un bulto de cobijas.

-¡No toquen nada!- grito a los dos enfermeros que están sacando mis pertenencias. -¡No!- pero ellos solo me hacen a un lado.

Regreso con más ira, y me arrojo sobre ellos. Escucho los gritos de Molly que me ordenan detenerme cuando caigo con el enfermero y ruedo en el suelo sacudiéndolo con violencia. Greg me toma por los brazos, pero no me doblego.

En un acto reflejo lanzo un codazo a Greg, que le llega en pleno rostro. Regreso con el enfermero quién no sabe ni que ocurrió y lo golpeo también. No me gusta que toquen mis cosas. Apenas si me doy cuenta de que varios pacientes han salido de la sala de sociabilización a ver lo que ocurre. Jim Moriarty me lanza vítores por alguna razón.

La ira me consume. Mis brazos queman. El enfermero me ha devuelto un par de golpes para que me quite de encima, pero resulto ser más fuerte. Hasta que unas manos firmes me toman por la espalda y aunque patalee y lance codazos no puedo golpear a quién me separa como a un cachorro del enfermero.

Poco a poco regreso a la realidad y me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Greg está a un costado de la pelea, su nariz está sangrando. Molly trata de parar la hemorragia con unas gasas, y me dirige una mirada de reprobación y decepción. El enfermero yace en el suelo, adolorido, sin poderse mover demasiado. Moriarty baila en medio del pasillo.

Jadeo exhausto. Un ataque de pánico y psicosis, supongo. Antes de poder calmarme del todo, veo a una enfermera acercándose a mí con una jeringa. Grito, pataleo, y me retuerzo entre los brazos que aún me sostienen por la espalda.

No quiero que me droguen. Esas malditas drogas.

-Quieto, quieto- dice una voz apacible, de quien me sujeta. –No, por favor. No- pide al mismo tiempo, deteniendo a la enfermera con la jeringa.

Esta mira a Greg, quién asiente concordando con la opinión de quién me sujeta.

Por fin el agarre de ese par de brazos fornidos se afloja alrededor de mis costillas, y mis pies regresan al suelo. Volteo al escuchar que se aleja. Y entonces lo veo por primera vez.

Durante un segundo el incidente se borra de mi mente. Las ideas de suicidio se marchan y ni siquiera me importa que me estén cambiando de habitación. Frente a mi está parado un joven rubio, de cabello corto, mirada azul con matices dorados apenas perceptibles, rostro blanco, complexión fornida, y estatura corta, al menos unos quince o veinte centímetros más bajo que yo. Debe tener unos veinte y nueve años.

Me mira con reprobación, y aunque generalmente las opiniones no me interesan, esa mirada me causa remordimiento.

-Doctor John Watson- dice, extendiendo su mano al ver que me he calmado. La estrecho.

-Sherlock Holmes- respondo fríamente y con elegancia cortante.

John Watson me sonríe.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, la nariz de Lestrade ha parado de sangrar. Se acerca al Doctor Watson y lo saluda como a un colega. Junto con Molly se alejan camino a la estancia.

-Gracias,- dice Lestrade- Sherlock es difícil. No sé cómo has logrado controlarlo-.

-Es fuerte pero distraído- ríe John, me fastidio al escuchar aquello.

-Lo es. ¿Y, cómo es que has llegado antes?- pregunta Molly, sonriente. -Los demás practicantes llegan a las doce.

-Lo sé, pero ya que soy el mayor de todos ellos por mi tiempo con el ejército no vendré en con el grupo de la universidad. Además, estaba quedándome con Harry, en casa de Clara, a un par de horas de aquí- explica. Deduzco que tiene la misma edad que Molly; debieron ser compañeros de Universidad, aunque claramente John se marchó al ejército posterior a su graduación como médico.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte, especialmente con Sherlock- bromea Lestrade.

-Parece una buena persona- logro escuchar que dice John. Y esas palabras me estremecen. Todos han pensado que soy raro, un fenómeno, un monstruo, un desquiciado, un cínico, cruel, arrogante, pero jamás nadie en todo este tiempo ha pensado que soy una buena persona.

-John Watson- repito su nombre. Irá a parar a mi palacio mental, lo sé.

Alzo mi barbilla con petulancia, tomo mi bata de entre mis cosas que están en pleno pasillo y como si fuese un abrigo me lo coloco. Hago una salida triunfal en dirección a la cafetería, todavía debe haber desayunos. La sonrisa de John me ha abierto el apetito.

Detrás de mí Jim Moriarty grita:

-¡Una nueva mascota! ¡Una nueva mascota!- refiriéndose a John. Lo golpearía, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

 **Gracias** **por** **leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un poquito más largo pero qué le voy a hacer. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar Reviews ;)**

 **~Capítulo~**

 **2**

" **Compañeros de Habitación"**

La terapia grupal de la tarde había terminado así como el almuerzo donde a Irene se le ocurrió arrojar por los aires su comida siendo secundada por un histérico Jim Moriarty que no paró de cantar estupideces hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Los nuevos pasantes son unos idiotas. A excepción de Mike Stanford que parece tratable, o mejor dicho soportable.

Son las seis y he sido obligado a ir hasta mi nueva habitación en el segundo piso.

No tengo idea de quién será mi compañero. El solo hecho de tener que dormir en la proximidad de otra persona me hace arrepentir de haber escondido mi comida. Me siento expuesto, mi espacio personal será invadido por un extraño.

El único consuelo de haber sido trasladado a la habitación 221B es la ventana. A diferencia de las habitaciones del primer piso, ésta en la segunda planta no posee barrotes. Están bien cerrada así que supongo que nadie espera que algún lunático rompa el cristal y salte desde tal altura.

La ausencia de esos fastidiosos fierros, también de mi detestado color blanco, me da una falsa sensación de libertad. La cual en parte agradezco. Observo, cruzado de brazos, un pequeño pueblo en el horizonte. Las luces doradas se encienden delineando las callejuelas conforme la azulada noche cubre con sus mantos colinas, valles y campos.

Suspiro. Es increíble cuan hermoso puede ser el mundo. A veces siento que observo demasiado y no participo. Pero lo prefiero así.

La hora de la cena será pronto, me doy cuenta cuando una estrella aparece en el firmamento. E visto su titilar desde que llegué aquí, y siempre emerge a la misma hora. Decido que descansaré un poco antes de bajar.

Ya que mi compañero de habitación no ha llegado, como Molly dijo, a las seis y media de la tarde, siento que esos podrían ser mis últimos momentos de privacidad.

Volteo en dirección a la angosta cama que ocupa la esquina lateral de la rectangular ventana. Solo he tendido mis mantas en ella. Mis demás pertenecías están aún en el suelo y desperdigadas al pie de un viejo armario. No me interesa el orden en absoluto.

Caigo sobre la cama, y cierro los ojos colocando mis manos sobre mi pecho. Me pierdo en mi palacio mental donde organizo ideas, recuerdos, y no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente pasa hasta que escucho el chasquido de la puerta.

Abro abruptamente los ojos, poniéndome de pie sobresaltado. Los cabellos caoba de la doctora Molly Hopper son lo primero que veo. A sus espaldas ingresa el doctor Lestrade, su cabeza cana es inconfundible. Extiendo el cuello esperando ver a uno de los pacientes seguirlos. Mas no hallo indicio de un nuevo compañero de habitación.

Dentro de mi algo baila, siento absoluto júbilo al imaginar que no han encontrado a ningún lunático lo suficientemente compatible conmigo como para asignarlo a la cama frente a la mía.

-Doctora Hopper- digo, elocuente- a juzgar por su expresión ha estado un largo tiempo cavilando un asunto. Se tensó al entrar aquí, por lo que deduzco ese asunto me concierne. Y Greg, debo decir que tu aspecto de exasperación solo puede significar que has tenido que tomar una decisión muy a tu pesar

Lo único que los tendría así es no haber encontrado un compañero adecuado para mí. Por ende, recogeré todas mis cosas para volver a mi antigua habitación. O, si lo prefieren, ocuparé esa cama con mis pertenencias y permaneceré en el 221B- sonrió victorioso.

-Sherlock, deja de leernos ¿Quieres?- dice Lestrade, apretando el puente de su nariz para contener la exasperación.

-¿Acaso me he equivocado?- me le burlo en la cara. Jamás me equivoco, o eso pienso hasta que una voz jovial, profunda pero cargada de tranquilidad responde.

-Sí- y por la puerta ingresa el mismo sujeto que me inmovilizó esa tarde en el pasillo. El rubio de ojos azules como zafiros. John Watson, quién trae la bata con la credencial de practicante, y una mochila al hombro.-¿Aunque es asombroso que hayas casi acertado?-dice, palmeando el hombro de Lestrade amistosamente.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño cuando coloca la mochila sobre la cama desocupada. Y dejo caer mi mandíbula cuando le dedica una media sonrisa a Molly al tiempo que dice:

-Bueno, hogar dulce hogar…durante los siguientes tres meses ¿No, Sherlock?- se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisa que me deja shokeado.

No sé por qué estar más impresionado. Porque el hecho de que esté ahí sea lo que parece. O porque ha llamado a mis métodos deductivos asombrosos y no fastidiosos, o pretenciosos como las demás personas.

-¿Q-qué significa todo esto?- mi voz explota en un grito involuntario. Me enfurruño al pie de la cama, abrazando mis piernas en mis brazos.

-Sherlock- responde Molly sentándose a mi lado. Tiene ese tono maternal con el cual a veces persuade a cualquiera de los internos. Pero no lo hará conmigo ¡Oh, No!- Las habitaciones para los practicantes están llenas, y los demás pacientes no son como tú. –la miro desconcertado.

¡¿Cómo puede decir eso cuando sabe lo que soy?! ¡Lo qué he hecho!

-No la mires así, Sherlock. Molly tiene razón. Eres uno de los mejores pacientes. Y lo hablamos con John. A él no le molesta compartir habitación con un…-dice Lestrade, con soltura.

-¡Con un lunático!- grito dando un salto-¡Soy un lunático!- apretó los puños.-Podría hacerle daño- señalo hacia John, temiendo a mis propios demonios.-¿Cómo puedes aceptar eso?- grito en dirección al rubio. Él se encoje de hombros, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Sherlock, John estará complacido de compartir la habitación contigo. Y basta de decir que eres peligroso-dice Molly.

-Soy un monstruo y lo sabes. Sabes que soy peligroso- exclamo en un gruñido gutural decidido a sacar a patadas a John de allí si es necesario. No dejaré que invadan MI espacio, y mucho menos que lo haga un médico. –Y tampoco complaceré sus enfermas ganas de mantenerme como objeto observación. ¡No soy una rata de laboratorio a quién mirar todo el día!- despotrico contra mis cosas, propinando un par de puntapiés.

-¡Sherlock!- exclama de pronto John. No es propiamente un grito, solo es una firme voz de soldado. Y me desarma, su tono, sus palabras, su voz pronunciando mi nombre y su mirada reprochadora sobre mí me dejan atontado.- Basta, por favor. Solo serán tres meses.

-No sabes lo que puedo…- intento decir.

-Lo sé. No he leído tu expediente pero he visto casos como el tuyo. Así que por favor, mantén la calma- su voz desciende a casi un susurro y me molesta su calma.

Molly me dedica una sonrisa victoriosa y Lestrade palmea el hombro de John.

-Bueno, te dejaremos para que te instales. Por favor, ten paciencia con él- aconseja Molly a John, antes de marcharse.

-Y Sherlock, compórtate- me advierte Lestrade.

Bufo, y antes de ver cómo reacciona John me tumbo en la cama con el rostro hacia la pared, dando las espaldas al rubio. Escucho como descorre los cierres de su mochila, y como empieza a introducir cosas en el armario. Trae poca ropa y apenas uno que otro objeto de aseo. Lo sé porque escucho cuando mueve cada una de sus pertenencias.

Es extraño que no me reclame por el desastre de mis pertenencias, y mucho más que no se ofrezca a acomodarlas. Por un instante agradezco que respete mi espacio personal y me dé cierta privacidad.

Pero a los pocos minutos todo se desmorona porque cometo el error de estirarme cuan largo soy, aun sin dirigirle una mirada, y comentar para mi mismo:

-Aburrido-.

Al parecer John lo toma como una invitación a hablarme, porque comienza a hacerme preguntas.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto estás aquí?- cuestiona. Respondo cortante, pero él continúa-¿Por qué te cambiaron de habitación?-, dice mientras sentado en su cama teclea un mensaje desde su celular.

-Porque escondí la cena- gruño.

-No comer puede matarte Sherlock- dice como si estuviese hablando con un gran amigo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendía- respondo, cínico y su rostro parece caerse. Me queda mirando, sus ojos delatan preocupación. –No te compadezcas de mí, John Watson. No eres mi amigo, ni estás cerca de serlo, así que si fueras tan gentil teclea de nuevo esa cosa y déjame en paz-señalo a su celular.

Pasa un largo momento de silencio, en el que me pienso libre del impertinente rubio.

-Podríamos llegar a ser amigos ¿no crees?- irrumpe mi tranquilidad nuevamente.

-Yo no tengo amigos- respondo.

-Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez. ¿Por qué no intentas preguntarme algo? Podríamos conocernos mejor- insinúa, alegre. Volteo mi cuerpo, después sentándome tal como él al borde de la cama, pero siendo más arrogante.

-No hace falta. Ya sé todo lo que necesito de ti-.

-¿Oh, enserio?- dice, burlándose.

-Sí- siento que la ira me invade.- Sé que te graduaste de la escuela de medicina hace algunos años, pero jamás hiciste un posgrado porque eso te hubiera implicado quedarte en casa. Allí tenías serios problemas con tus padres, dado a que, por supuesto, eres gay y si ellos lo descubrían te habrían desollado vivo.

Por lo tanto inmediatamente después de tu graduación te enlistaste en el ejército. Recibiste una herida, traumática, que te dejó un tanto patojo. Lo cual es sólo psicosomático, obviamente…- curvo mis labios, arrogante al ver como si rostros e va desencajando poco a poco.- Al ser dado de baja, descubriste que tu pensión en nimia. Y a los veintinueve regresar donde tu familia no es una opción. No hay demasiados empleos para médicos, a menos que seas especialista. Así que tu decisión fue completar un posgrado. Pero ¿Por qué psiquiatría? Sencillo: sufres de estrés pos-traumático, y tu hermano es alcohólico; por ende al seguir esta carrera piensas ayudarlo a él, encontrar respuestas a tu propia enfermedad y ayudar a otros. ¡Qué altruista de tu parte, John Watson!- y sin decir más me pongo de pie.

-¡Ey!- me detiene antes de que ponga mi mano en la perilla de la habitación. -¿Cómo supiste todo eso…?-

-Yo observo, John- respondo, petulante. Esperando irritarlo.- Supe que eras gay por tu evidente revista de porno homosexual que traes entre tus pertenencias, camuflada con una portada de mujeres en bikini. Seguiste medicina y tienes un comportamiento bastante pulcro y refinado; así que: familia conservadora. Por lo tanto jamás aceptarían tu homosexualidad.

Además de ser educado, tu corte de pelo delata que estuviste en el ejército. La cojera, psicosomática, porque cuando te distraes te olvidas del dolor. Tu piel está bronceada solo en el rostro y las manos, lo cual reafirma mi idea de que estuviste en guerra donde sufriste un trauma espantoso.

Mientras qué, en tu mochila tienes sellos de Londres, recientes claramente. Así que vienes de allí, donde la demanda de médicos especialistas es alta. Para tu edad no pudiste haber sacado postgrado antes de marcharte a la guerra, así que has optado por psiquiatría. Entonces entra el hecho de tu hermano-cruzo mis brazos.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes lo de mi hermano?- exclama en voz ahogada.

-Fácil. Tu celular es uno muy costoso. Demasiado para ti. Posee un nombre grabado en la tapa "Clara" con tres X. Lo cual delata una relación seria. Que terminó, obviamente, por ello el teléfono ha ido a parar a tus manos. Pero ¿De quién recibirías un objeto tan personal? Claramente de un pariente cercano; probabilidades: hermano.- tomo un breve respiro y añado- cierra la boca, John. Hay moscas- y lo hace.

-P-pero ¿cómo has sabido de su alcoholismo?- tartamudea, palideciendo.

-Un riesgo que decidí tomar. –Apretó mis labios cabeceando hacia el celular- tiene el enchufe del cargador raspado. Lo cual indica que las manos de tu hermano temblaban cada vez al conectarlo. Típico de un alcohólico-. Abro la puerta encaminándome al pasillo.

Escucho sus pasos detrás de mí. Espero que me insulte o algo por el estilo, como todos suelen hacer.

-¡Eso fue fantástico! ¡Maravilloso!- grita extasiado observándome con intensidad. Para mi sorpresa. Regreso a mirarlo, desconcertado. Nadie jamás antes había creído que mis deducciones eran algo bueno.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me detengo en seco, escrutando su rostro, esperando que esté mintiendo.

-¿Qué?- me mira divertido, plantando frente a mí en el oscuro pasillo de suelos de madera.

-Es que generalmente la gente dice: vete al diablo- sonrió y él me devuelve el gesto.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda decir algo más, escucho el bullicio de los pacientes siendo llamados por varias enfermeras a la cena.

-¿Vamos?- dice John, y lo sigo.

La hora de la cena a veces es una tortura. Pero unas pocas ocasiones escasas realmente, resulta un cuadro alentador en la monótona vida que llevo como interno en el hospital.

Al cruzar la puerta junto con John, descubro un ambiente cálido que casi me hace sentir en casa; cosa que en realidad jamás he sentido. Nunca he pertenecido a ningún lugar.

Hay una oscuridad bohemia en el ambiente, a causa de que Irene arrojó una charola contra los fusibles antes de mi llegada, dejando intacta apenas una bombilla pequeña en la esquina derecha de la sala. En el largo ventanal que ocupa el fondo del comedor diminutas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, musicalizando con un tamborileo apacible la cena. Las enfermeras que sirven la comida extrañamente parecen de buen humor. En la fila de pacientes que toman su charola para ir a ocupar una mesa junto a un grupo o en solitario, no han causado disturbios.

Durante un breve instante sospecho que ese no es un hospital psiquiátrico en lo más apartado de Sussex. Hasta que un grupo de médicos, terapeutas y enfermeros atraviesan la entrada. Yo ya estoy en la fila, y me doy cuenta, molesto, de que John se ha quedado cerca de la puerta y ahora conversa amenamente con sus colegas.

Suspiro exasperado recibiendo mi cena: ensalada de tomates con jengibre, patatas cocidas, y un trozo de carne que detesto al solo apreciar. Dirijo una mirada de soslayo a John, sintiéndome enfurecido porque conversa alegremente con Molly. Me asombro de cuán rápido puedo cambiar de estado de ánimo.

Ni bien he dejado la fila mis pies me llevan como a un autómata a mi mesa preferida. La más pequeña y apartada en la esquina donde la pared se encuentra con el ventanal y desde el cual se puede apreciar el jardín iluminado de la institución. Arrojo prácticamente la charola sobre mi sitio, y fijo mi mirada en el cristal, fingiendo estas distraído.

Normalmente me interesa un bledo lo que los internos hagan. Pero por alguna razón desde la llegada de John mi mente es una revolución. Concentro mi atención en el reflejo que me ofrece la ventana.

Todos los días desayuno, almuerzo y ceno solo. Las relaciones personales no son lo mío; de hecho, me estorban las demás personas. Pero en el instante en que veo como una enfermera disfruta de su comida junto a dos pacientes en una mesa cercana a la mía, pienso en que si ellos comparten mesa, porqué John no podría acercárseme. Es normal en el hospital que algunos médicos o enfermeras coman en compañía de los pacientes para vigilarlos o simplemente porque han entablado una amistad.

Regreso la mirada por sobre mi hombro. No veo a John, así que supongo que ha tomado un sitio entre los grupos de médicos que comen exclusivamente entre ellos.

No me he dado cuenta, y con sobresalto, reparo en que hay alguien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a mí. Reconozco sus ojos abiertos de par en par, esa expresión de picardía y sus labios curvados en una expresión tiesa y falsa.

-Moriarty- gruño al verlo colocar su comida frente a mi y ocupar la mesa.

-¿No te molesta la compañía? ¿Verdad?- me dice a sabiendas de que la respuesta en sí. Desea torturarme.

Sé que Irene debe estar en el cuarto acolchado a causa del fusible roto, pero a unas mesas más allá se encuentra intacto el grupillo de Moriarty: Mary y Anderson. Aprieto los puños y digo secamente:

-¿Acaso no te basta la compañía de una mentirosa y el esquizofrénico?-. Pero Jim me ignora.

-¿Sabes? Solo quería decirte algo, muy importante. Porque todo lo que cambia en nuestra vida es importante. Como por ejemplo cuando me internaron aquí después de intentar volar Buckingham con la ayuda de Sebastian. Por cierto,- habla con el exasperante tono de elegancia propio de un psicópata. -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- cuestiona.

Nos fundimos en una pelea de miradas durante un instante, pero luego el suspira.

-Bien. No quiero saber a quién mataste-. Un sabor amargo asiente por mi boca. Conozco de buena fuente que Jim Moriarty disfruta de husmear en los expedientes de los demás, temo lo peor…cuando agrega –O a cuantas alucinaciones vez- de verdad no sabe lo del incidente.-Lo único que debo decirte, Holmes, es que vas a caer. Tu mascota, John Watson, es un practicante estúpido, sí; y tú un lunático insulso- cabecea, con supuesta sabiduría- pero ambos son fuego y van a salir quemados- canturrea.

En un arrebato de ira golpeo mis puños contra la mesa.

-¡Lárgate!- le digo, y comienza a reír descontroladamente.-¡Vete ya!- lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa arrugada, zarandeándolo. No sirve de nada más que para hacerlo reír a todo pulmón.

Emily, la enfermera más fastidiosa de todos los tiempos, aparece de la nada. Me empuja por los hombros hacia atrás, y entonces Jim escapa abrazando su charola gritando que lo he lastimado y lloriqueando como una niña.

Emily apunta a mi rostro con su dedo índice, y ante la tensión de todos a mí alrededor me reprende diciéndome que si continúo con ese comportamiento acompañaré a Irene en el cuarto acolchado. La sola idea me estremece. Irene solo sabe quitarse la ropa y pasear las manos donde no debe.

Pierdo el hilo de las palabras de Emily cuando observo que John ingresa nuevamente por la puerta principal. Aparentemente no estaba sentado con los nuevos practicantes, ni con los médicos. Por alguna razón regresó al pasillo y ahora toma una charola con comida. Sus pasos avanzan, viene hacia mí.

-Tranquila, Em. Yo me encargaré de Sherlock- dice John interviniendo. La enfermera lo escruta, y al decidir internamente que John conseguirá persuadirme, se aleja refunfuñando.

Los ojos azules de John me reprenden. Por extraño que parezca me siento cohibido. Bajo la mirada y tomo la cuchara. Juego con las patatas. John ha tomado asiento frente a mí, y por el reflejo de la ventana sé que todos lo quedan viendo. Impactados de que yo no le diga que se largue por donde vino.

-¿Acaso soy tu caso asignado de observación?- dijo, sarcástico.

-Sí- responde John con sinceridad. Lo alzo a ver, incrédulo- Ya que compartimos habitación, Lestrade me indicó que podría hacer mi tesis sobre tu caso.

Debo ponerme blanco como un papel, porque pronto John ríe nerviosamente. Nadie debe enterarse del incidente: y menos John.

-Tranquilo, no pienso atestarte con preguntas que tú no quieras responder ¿Bien? No me entrometeré en tu vida ¿De acuerdo?- dice, y suspiro aliviado. Él ríe, y empieza a comer.

Durante la cena él me comenta ciertas cosas, que escucho con atención. Pregunta detalles acerca de mí, con mucho tacto. Como por ejemplo si tengo familia; lo cual niego omitiendo la existencia de Mycroft y Sherrinford. Pregunta también si me gusta estar allí, y cosas sobre la vida en el hospital. A veces respondo con sarcasmo, pero él ríe tomándolo a bien.

Termina la cena, y me veo obligado a separarme de John. Quiero darme una ducha y para ello me adelanto a tomar ropas limpias y a ganar un turno en las duchas. Hay varias, pero pocas enfermeras. Cada interno es vigilado mientras se ducha, cubierto por suerte por unas puertas que ocultas nuestros torsos. ¡Claro! ¿Quién dejaría a un lunático bañarse solo?

Río para mis adentros cuando me doy cuenta que Emily será mi vigilante. Ella lee una revista mientras me ducho, y en los intervalos que me dedica atención finjo tocar mis partes haciendo gestos de placer. Ella exasperada me ordena:

-¡Puedes terminar ya!- mal juego de palabras.

-Ya casi termino- respondo con gesto perverso. Ella bufa fastidiada y se ruboriza.

Obviamente solo es un juego que hago con mis manos. Jamás he sentido la necesidad de masturbarme, y nunca lo he hecho ni planeo hacerlo, y mucho tener sexo; pero me divierte fastidiar a otras personas.

Cuando salgo de la ducha y me visto Emily murmura algo parecido a "desquiciado" y de alguna forma esto me afecta. No sé porque pero si Emily es normal, y John también, sus palabras me recuerdan que en cualquier momento John también me percibirá como lo que soy: un fenómeno.

Sin dilaciones me marcho a mi nueva habitación. Al llegar me recibe una imagen muy apacible para mi gusto. John, adormecido con unos auriculares puestos, reposa sobre la cama con sus cabellos húmedos y solo un pantalón puesto.

Sin darme cuenta me he ruborizado. Nunca he visto otra cosa que no sea un cadáver desnudo, jamás una persona. Me causa una sensación extraña el mirar como su pecho bien torneado con rastros de agua sube y baja, expuesto tan artísticamente bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara.

Me he quedado helado y es John quién reacciona. Se levanta de un salto arrojando lejos los auriculares, se coloca una sudadera y pronto comienza a tartamudear disculpas.

-¿Dónde demonios se duchan los médicos internos?- río, obligándome a recuperar la compostura. Me meto en la cama sin dirigirle una mirada a John, no quiero que note nada raro en mí ni se sienta observado.

Suspira, volviendo a tumbarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo si no lo supieras?- ríe.

-Tienes razón-, y la tiene porque he recorrido cada pasillo y rincón, incluso restringido para los pacientes, de éste hospital.-Por cierto, llamo su atención al verlo con las intenciones de apagar la lámpara-¿Me equivoqué en alguna deducción?- pregunto.

-Sí- dice, tomándome por sorpresa. Mi rostro desencajado le arranca una sonrisa. –Harry es diminutivo de Harriet-.

Acto seguido apaga la luz, escucho su risa en la oscuridad. Y también escucho que su respiración se normaliza poco a poco. Yo no suelo dormir a esas horas, así que cuando me percato de que se ha dormido, me siento en el rincón de mi cama. Lo observo, detenidamente. Sus facciones y la forma en la que sus cabellos se pegan a su frente.

Si tuviera la capacidad de considerar amigo a alguien, quisiera que mi amigo fuese John Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me he demorado mucho en subirlo, lo sé y les pido disculpas. Pero he estado ocupada con las inscripciones para la universidad (de ser por mi viviría escribiendo Fanfics, pero como no se puede debo estudiar)**

 **Pero al fin he tenido tiempo. Espero que les guste éste capítulo.**

 **Y no se olviden de dejar Reviews. Eso motiva mi enferma imaginación que se empecina por ver a Sherlock y John juntos ;)**

 **~Capítulo~**

 **3**

" **Cicatrices y Besos"**

El cielo era solo un nubarrón gris con matices rojizos bordeando el horizonte cuando me repantigué, perdido en mis pensamientos en la sala de televisión. Un lugar donde todos los lunáticos a mi alrededor hacen ruido hablando consigo mismos, o viendo programas a todo volumen. No era mi intención estar allí, no obstante la Emily había tomado venganza. La maldita enfermera, después de mi inocente broma en la ducha, le había notificado al Doctor Lestrade que sería conveniente para mi terapia que conviviera con los demás pacientes.

Así que esa era mi razón para estar allí. Piernas encogidas contra mi pecho, y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Vestido tan solo con mis pijamas, unas zapatillas de baño, y una bata de algodón que me llegaba por debajo de los muslos. Mis ojos se perdieron en la imagen de la ventana. La forma en la que los barrotes me recordaban estaba encerrado, y lo gris que se ponía cada vez más el cielo como anunciándome que yo solo me merecía aquello: una taciturna existencia a causa del incidente…

Había empezado a divagar en mi pasado cuando escuché un grito a mi costado. Era Anderson, quién había tomado un vaso desechable para agujerear su base y simular un telescopio.

-Son ellos. Están sobrevolando el lugar ¡Están sobrevolando el lugar!- gritaba señalando al cielo por la ventana, y sonriendo insanamente con su espesa barba de tres días delineando su boca de dientes un tanto chuecos. -¡Vienen por nosotros!- pegó un salto cuando vio a dos enfermeros acercarse y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Seguí su trayecto con mi mirada, y luego suspiré. No me agradaba estar recluido pero me lo merecía.

Yo era un monstruo, después de todo.

Pasé un tiempo más divagando en mis pensamientos, yendo de aquí para allá en mi palacio mental que se atestaba con un ruido lejano del programa "Doctor Who" del cual Irene Adler disfrutaba, sentada en otro sofá frente a la TV.

Todo en mi memoria era una goteante y repulsiva masa de recuerdos opacos. Los tenía detallados a la perfección, mas era insoportable su contenido. Desde que había sido un niño la única persona que parecía entenderme eran mis dos hermanos, aunque a veces también lograba exasperarlos. Yo era el menor de una renombrada familia en un pueblo al norte de Inglaterra; siempre fui educado para ser todo un Holmes, lo cual implicaba clases de equitación, latín, francés, álgebra, biología entre otras cosas apenas cumplí los cuatro.

Sin embargo a diferencia de mis dos hermanos mayores yo no soportaba mucho tiempo quieto. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de ponerme en contacto con aquellos maestros privados que mis padres pagaban. Detestaba los elogios, las críticas y toda esa sarta de tonterías. Prefería ser libre. Así que después de años de berrinches, mi madre decidió enviarme a la escuela pública del pueblo.

De mal en peor fue lo que dijo Mycroft, mirándome severamente cuando yo tenía ocho y regresé a casa con un brazo fracturado, la nariz sangrante, y lleno de cardenales. Al parecer a los demás niños no les gustó que dedujera sus vidas personales y me esperaron entre un grupo de seis a la salida. Mi madre, preocupada, inmediatamente me cambió a una escuela privada.

Cuando cumplí once ya ni siquiera me importaba que me llamaran fenómeno y me golpearan cada viernes, o estrellaran mi cabeza contra los casilleros en cuanto podían. No le conté aquello a mis hermanos, por supuesto porque Sherrinford o Mycroft habrían arrastrado por toda Gran Bretaña a esos matones.

No quería problemas. Desde entonces solo quería vivir al margen del mundo y observarlo. Admirar todo sin palparlo. Hasta hace ya tres semanas en que John Watson había aterrizado en mi vida.

Suspiré, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la ventana. Las risas de Irene Adler me estaban exasperando.

Descubrí en el reflejo del cristal mi rostro, con una expresión que jamás olvidaré. Una media sonrisa sincera, nacida desde cada nervio en mi cuerpo. Como diría un romántico: desde el corazón.

John Watson causaba aquello. Con todas sus conversaciones por las noches antes de dormir. Con la forma en la que trataba de acercarse, pero siempre respetando mis límites y miedos hacia el contacto humano. Era un excelente amigo. No le molestaba mis deducciones, mis ataques de aburrimiento en que golpeaba el colchón hasta que mis puños dolían, ni las horas enteras en que pasaba en silencio.

John Watson era un ser distinto. Pues no le fastidiaba mi aislamiento del mundo. Trataba de hacerme compañía, evitando importunarme. E incluso, por imposible que parezca, habíamos llegado al acuerdo silencioso de que cada mañana tras el desayuno saldríamos a tener una charla en los jardines de setos enmarañados del hospital; el cómo observador de mi comportamiento para su tesis, y yo como paciente. Aunque en realidad esas largas conversaciones consistían en banalidades divertidas, y cruces de palabras que nos permitían conocernos mejor.

Había descubierto que él era una persona muy perspicaz, alguien valiente, y sincero. Un poco aturullado por su pasado y a veces explosivo tendiendo a lo psicótico (¡Vaya quienes se hacen psiquiatras!) y también de vez en cuando reservado.

Llevábamos tres semanas de compañeros de habitación en el 221 de la sección B. Y todo marchaba excepcionalmente bien.

Pero descubrí hace pocos una alarmante manía en mi persona. Cuando no podía dormir, me bastaba con observar a John, su apacible sueño, para conciliar el mío y reposar como no lo hacía desde hace meses.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo resquebrajando el atardecer oscuro con un fogonazo azul cegador. Cerré los ojos por un instante, y al siguiente descubrí que había alguien frente a mí.

Habría deseado, por todos los cielos, que fuese John. Pero a esas horas debía estar recibiendo clases y haciendo alguna que otra práctica con los demás practicantes recién llegados.

-¡Hola!- dijo, efusivamente, Jim Moriarty, plantado frente a mí. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa tiesa, y sus ojos me escrutaron de pies a cabeza. Extendió su mano, para saludarme. No la estreché.-¡Oh, lo siento!- agregó,- no recordaba que no te gustaba el contacto físico- agregó, con un deje de insinuación-aunque toda regla tiene su excepción- su mirada brilló, maliciosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- escupí lo más hosco que pude.

-No me digas que es mentira- canturreó Jim acercándose a mi rostro. –no me digas que eres todavía un condenado virgen.

-Si tengo sexo o no, no te incumbe- respondí, cortante, dispuesto a marcharme. Le di las espaldas a Jim.

-Claro que lo hace, Sherly- canturreó en voz cada vez más alta. Me obligué a detener mis pasos, y entonces lo sentí acercarse hasta mi cuello y susurrar en mi oído.-En especial si a quién te coges es a uno de los estudiantes de psiquiatría, Sherly- añadió, amenazante.

-Yo no me acuesto con…-regresé en dirección a Jim.

-No lo niegues- gruñó, y en un descuido deslizó su mano hasta el borde de mi pantalón y hasta la camiseta vieja que componía mi pijama. Descubrió parte de mi abdomen y los huesos de mi cadera, revelando unas marcas de uñas que tenía tatuadas en la piel.

-¡Eres un malparido!- grité empujándolo. Cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra mullida del salón, y empezó a reír a todo pulmón mientras Irene aprovechaba la oportunidad para fingir masajearlo y tocar su entrepierna.

-¡Y te lo tiras sin que él sepa la monstruosidad que cometiste! ¡Te va a odiar cuando se entere!-continuó chillando Moriarty, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

La enfermera que nos vigilaba enseguida se ocupó de separar a Jim e Irene que hacían del suelo un mal espectáculo morboso, ella acariciándolo y él riendo como maníaco. Apenas la enfermera reparó en mi presencia, así que tomé la oportunidad para escabullirme. Sentía un mal sabor ascender a mi boca.

Quise llegar a la habitación. O ir hasta el comedor donde seguro ya debía estar empezando a servir la cena. Pero por alguna razón decidí buscar a John. Fui, como alma en pena, por cada pasillo, arrastrando mis pies como si fuesen pesadas condenas. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de su presencia apaciguadora, aquella que calmaba mis demonios, y me hacía sentir parte del mundo.

Pero no supe donde estarían recibiendo la conferencia teórica de psiquiatría todo el grupo de practicantes, por más vueltas que le di a cada parte del hospital.

Las palabras de Jim retumbaban en mi cabeza. Mi corazón martilleaba debocado en mi garganta. En primer lugar mis venas ardían de vergüenza, una emoción completamente ajena a mí, lo cual indicaba que la insinuación de que yo estuviera teniendo una relación con John Watson me afectaba.

Doblé en un pasillo, tratando de mantener la compostura. Pero no sirvió, acto seguido llegó a mi mente la conclusión simple de que John me atraía, o mejor dicho la confirmación porque ya eran varios los días en que su presencia embotaba mi cerebro de una manera deliciosa, y sus ojos me hacía sentir un hormigueo en el cuerpo.

Doblé otro pasillo más, alejándome de la recepción. Pensé entonces, abrazándome a mí mismo, que yo no me merecía de ninguna manera a una persona tan única como John. Además, por qué el habría de fijarse en mí.

Me quedé plantado a mitad de un corredor largo en penumbras. La tormenta azotaba el exterior, cuando mi mente reparó en que mi muralla que me protegía de aquel defecto químico que eran las emociones, había caído. John era el culpable.

Temblé, estremecido. Desde hace muchos años no había sentido, y me era tan difícil de pronto estallar.

Toqué con la yema de mis dedos las huellas que tenía en el abdomen y caderas. Y un respiro tembloroso salió de entre mis labios cuando concebí la idea de que aquello podría causarlo un placer desenfrenado, un amor desbordante y no el auto desprecio.

Corrí sin quererlo. En un instante mis ojos escocían y reconocí que la única forma de apagar mi mente era de la manera en que lo había venido haciendo desde hace tiempo. Fui hasta las duchas de los médicos, allí nadie patrullaba por si quienes se bañaban trataban de suicidarse, ese no era lugar para maníacos como yo. Pero me agradaba la privacidad que de vez en cuando me brindaba. Abrí la puerta con un prendedor que siempre guardaba en mis bolsillos por si acaso, y entré.

La cerré tras mío con seguro, evitando así que me descubrieran. En todo mi tiempo en la institución nadie se duchaba a esas horas. Así que solo abrí el agua de una regadera, y esperé a que el vapor cundiera los azulejos blancos, y los percheros de madera. Ingresé en una de las cuatro duchas, y temblé bajo el agua hirviendo. Mis manos actuaron solas, aruñando con una fuerza descomunal los surcos apenas cicatrizados de mi abdomen y caderas, sobre la ropa. Y abriendo otros nuevos en cada parte que alcanzaban.

El dolor me hacía sentir más humano. Los arañazos en mi espalda, piernas, brazos y abdomen comenzaban a sangrar, pero no importaba con tal de saber que realmente estaba vivo. Porque esa existencia lejana de la normalidad, a veces era insoportable.

Permanecí con los ojos clavados en la nada, sintiendo mis uñas lacerar mi piel, y el temblor de mi cuerpo ir en aumento. Pensé en que la siguiente vez podría escabullirme hasta esas duchas, en la oscuridad de la noche y con algo lo suficientemente fuerte colgarme en la regadera, del cuello…

Antes de que mi idea culminara y mis dedos describieran otro largo camino de arañazos en mi piel pálida, escuché el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. Como reflejo cerré la llave de agua, permaneciendo en absoluto silencio. Escuché el paso de una persona ingresar en los baños.

-Alguien llegó antes que nosotros. Todo está lleno de vapor- dijo la voz, apacible, alegre.

John. Lo supe sin mirarlo, su voz me estremeció aliviando el dolor de los arañazos.

-Pues serás el segundo entonces, yo debo ir por mi ropa y mi toalla, Watson- rió una voz más jovial y despreocupada. Mike Stanford.

-Bien. Nos vemos en la cena, entonces. No soy de los que me baño lento- rió, John y escuché como se despidió de Mike antes de cerrar la puerta principal y caminar hacia las regaderas.

Por suerte eran completamente cerradas, por lo cual no me podía ver sentado, hecho un ovillo en la ducha más alejada. Pero por si acaso contuve la respiración. Las palabras de Jim volvieron a mi cabeza así como las lágrimas a mi rostro. Si John se enteraba de lo que yo era, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me di cuenta de que no quería perderlo.

Miré mi pijama, era de color celeste claro, así que los arañazos habían dejado rastros de sangre en la tela Agucé los oídos. John dejó la toalla sobre el banquito, decidió hacer algunos estiramientos antes de bañarse. Solo era cuestión de que abriera el agua, entrase, y yo tendría el tiempo suficiente de salir de allí.

En mi miedo y expectación no escuché cuando sus pasos se acercaron a la tercera ducha, y continuaron. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta la perilla de la ducha en la que yo estaba oculto se abrió.

-¡¿Sherlock?!-.

No sé si fue su mirada asombrada, su mandíbula cayendo o el desconcierto seguido de la impresión y el dolor que plagó su rostro lo que me hizo sentirme peor. John estaba mirándome petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Pude imaginar cómo me veía, un lunático empapado, hecho un patético ovillo, con el rostro descompuesto y rastros de sangre en la ropa y manos.

-¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock?- reclamó, su voz temblando y sus ojos cargados de preocupación sincera.

Solo lo miré, sin desear responder. Temiendo que si decía una palabra me odiase.

Antes de lo que pude siquiera darme cuenta John se arrojó sobre mí, y me levantó en brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame!- exigí, pataleando de mil maneras mientras él me sacaba del baño.

Yo debía pesar muy poco o John ser increíblemente fuerte, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cruzamos los pasillos en penumbras encontrándonos en la habitación 221, en el segundo piso. Todavía forcejeaba contra los brazos de John, hasta cuando finalmente me soltó sobre mi cama.

Abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho, tiritando a causa del frío que calaba en mis huesos. John retrocedió, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza. Respiraba agitado.

-¿Por qué?- soltó tras dar varias vueltas sobre sus propios pasos. Yo me limité a mirarlo desconcertado. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, y descubrió los arañazos en todo mi cuerpo tras remover mi bata.

Empujé sus manos, y como un gato arisco retrocedí pegando mi espalda en la pared.

-Sherlock ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- gritó, finalmente dejándose vencer por la exasperación.

-Debías llamar a una enfermera- protesté en tono ahogado- Eso se supone que debe hacer…

-¡Un médico lo sé!- exclamó, ciertamente con deseos de sacudirme, pero no lo hizo. Se dejó caer rendido en su cama y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. –No creí que fueras capaz de….- gruñó.

-¿A que le temes? ¿Acaso piensas que si algo sale mal conmigo tu tesis de grado sobre mi enfermedad se verá arruinada?- inquirí un poco confundido y molesto por su actitud.

-¡No es por eso!- se incorporó alarmado ante mis palabras- Es porque tengo miedo de que algún día entre en un baño, o una habitación o a cualquier maldito lugar y te encuentre…muerto. Esta vez fueron arañazos, la siguiente tus venas ¿No es así?- su voz tembló.

Yo retrocedí aún más, si era posible, mientras John respiraba en jadeos entrecortados al borde de su cama.

-Algún día me voy a suicidar, John Watson, eso es lo que meresco.- dije sin deje de preocupación.

Alzó su mirada, horrorizado ante sus palabras.

-Soy un monstruo. Y entiendo si quieres odiarme desde ahora-.

-¡Ya basta!- me detuvo- ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?- negué rotundamente –Habría llamado a una enfermera, y –cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profundo- y te habrían metido a uno de esos cuartos acolchados, con una camisa de fuerza y los narcóticos suficientes para que no dieras problemas en unos días-

-¿Y? ¿Eso por qué debería preocuparte a ti?- pregunté, frunciendo el entrecejo, genuinamente asombrado por lo que parecían insinuar las palabras de John. ¿Yo le importaba realmente?

-Eres mi amigo, Sherlock. Aunque tú no me consideres el tuyo, pero eres más que un paciente en observación, para mí…-afirmó enérgicamente, pero poco a poco su voz decayó al ver mi rostro. -¿Nunca has sido amigo de nadie?- espetó un tanto incrédulo.

-Jamás le he importado a nadie, excepto a mis dos hermanos, uno de los cuales ahora me detesta mientras el otro aparece cada mes como evitándome- expliqué, haciendo el intento de ponerme de pie. Pero los arañazos quemaban así que una involuntaria mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro.

-Tal vez no sea mucho, pero, a mi si me importas, Sherlock- declaró John en un arranque de sinceridad. -Siéntate- ordenó John presionándome por los hombros para que me acomodara en el filo de mi cama. Fue hasta el armario y sacó un pequeño botiquín. –Levántate la camisa- pidió arrodillado frente a mí, preparando algodón y gasas.

Me tensé al instante. No me gustaba para nada la idea de exponerme ante otras personas.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño- susurró John, como si hablase con un niño. Extrañamente esto me calmó, y con manos temblorosas logré retirarme la bata y la sudadera empapadas.

John empezó a limpiar mis heridas con alcohol, sus manos rozando mi piel, y mientras el escozor del alcohol me hacía temblar, su tacto delicado provocó en mí una sensación desconocida. Era como tener todo un desfile revuelto dentro del estómago, donde el compás lo marcaba mi corazón acelerado.

Una herida cerca de los huesos de las costillas que sobresalían enfermizamente bajo mi piel pálida, dolió demasiado. En un acto reflejo atrapé la mano de John por la muñeca, dejando escapar de entre mis labios un respiro tembloroso seguido de un quejido.

-Estás muy flaco- comentó, John, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. –Date la vuelta,-pidió aun con mi mano atrapando la suya.

Dejé mi espalda a su disposición, muriéndome de nervios y temor, pero tratando de mantener mi compostura. Limpió con sumo cuidado cada una de mis heridas, y cuando terminó sentí sus manos alejarse de mi piel. Volteé abruptamente con miedo absurdo de que John hubiese desaparecido. Me encontré de frente con su rostro, y mi aliento chocó con el suyo.

Nunca en mi vida había besado a nadie, pero en ese instante mis labios cosquillearon rogando por los de John. Él parecía sentir la misma necesidad, pero en su profunda ética, me tomó por los hombros, limitándose a abrazarme. Al principio torpemente, pues él parecía temer que me rompiese, y yo por mi parte era muy incompetente al tratarse de contacto físico. Mas pronto estuvimos acoplados el uno al otro y dejé mi cabeza descansar sobre su hombro.

En un instante impreciso, John empezó a reír por lo bajo y cual electricidad delirante esa alegría se propagó también por mi cuerpo. Mi espalda cedió, cayendo sobre mi colchón, y John se desplomó sobre mí.

-Eres frágil, ¿sabías?- dijo, sonriendo y levantándose sobre sus codos para ver mi rostro.

-No, no lo soy- protesté, tratando de mover mis piernas y descubriéndolas inmovilizadas por las de él. Intentando empujarlo con mis brazos, pero hallando que las manos de John me habían apresado por las muñecas.

Temblé bajo su cuerpo, inhalando su aroma a té y libros viejos. Cerrando los ojos al disfrutar de éste aroma embriagador la tibieza de su contacto. De pronto todo el mundo me parecía frío, y John mi cálido hogar.

Traté de suprimir ese pensamiento. Pero no pude contra esas emociones. Esa necesidad de mi John.

-Parece que nunca nadie te hubiese abrazado siquiera- rió, en son de broma, yo callé, confirmando sus dudas. Me miró con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos-¿Jamás?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Soy un lunático, ¿Qué esperabas?- mascullé, un tanto incómodo.

-¿Y jamás has besado a alguien?- dijo, en lo que no pude diferenciar si era ternura o burla.

Negué, sintiendo un ardor fastidioso plagar mis mejillas.

Vi su rostro precipitarse sobre el mío, y sentí mi corazón emprender un martilleo doloroso contra mi pecho. Casi pude sentir sus labios rozando los míos, y deseé poder apresurarlo, hacer que nuestras bocas se encontraran en un choque húmedo y violento.

Pero no sucedió, John solo acarició la comisura de mis labios con los suyos, y luego depositó un beso en mi frente antes de alejarse.

-Lo siento- dijo, encaminando sus pasos a la puerta- No quise molestarte.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamé casi en protesta, saltando de la cama.

-De qué a ti no te gusta el contacto físico y yo estaba punto de…-balbuceó.

Lo hubiera dejado ir si hubiese sido cualquier insignificante idiota. No obstante recordé como mi vida había mejorado en las últimas tres semanas, como solíamos comer juntos, salir a caminar en los jardines de la institución, y como todas las tardes yo lo esperaba para cenar después de mis terapias y sus clases teóricas.

En un parpadeo crucé la habitación. Detuve la mano con la que John intentaba abrir la puerta, y con mi otro brazo lo inmovilicé contra la puerta. Suerte que era más bajo que yo, porque fue fácil inclinarme y armándome de valor besarlo.

Al unir nuestros labios sentí que mis piernas se doblaban. John no respondió el beso, pero me sostuvo por la cintura, haciéndome girar hasta que fui yo quien tenía la espalda sobre la puerta. Respiré temblorosamente contra sus labios que empezaron a moverse y atrapé su rostro entre mis manos.

No sé con qué clase de torpeza lo besé. Solo movía mis labios después de que él lo hacía, y delineaba su boca con mi lengua, abriendo la mía para que la lengua de John estuviera entre mis labios y más adentro.

Nos besamos largamente, estrechando nuestros cuerpos sobre la puerta. Hasta que alguien golpeó, y John abandonó mi boca. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía, recuperando el aliento, y sonando lo más normal posible, dijo:

-¿Sí?-.

-Doctor Watson, es hora de la cena. ¿Sherlock está allí?- dijo una voz femenina dulce. Era Molly.

-No, creo que lo vi en la sala de socialización- respondió John, respirando sobre mi cuello.

-Bien. Iré a buscarlo, si lo ve, por favor tráigalo al comedor- dijo la doctora Hopper, y tras unos minutos de tensión escuchamos sus pasos alejándose.

John me besó una vez más, con castidad y delicadeza. Antes de separarnos comenzamos a reír con complicidad, sobre los labios del otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amé escribir éste capítulo, letra por letra. Jejej amo escribir fanfics xD. Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo para que lo disfruten, lo odien, y me envién Reviews con sus valiosas opiniones. ;)**

 **~Capítulo~**

 **4**

" **Monstruo"**

Los seis días posteriores a ese primer beso, fueron los más alarmantes para mí. Pues me di cuenta de que John era diferente a todas esas personas a quienes me había pegado en busca de ser aceptado, en mi pasado. No le molestaban mis rabietas, las deducciones inoportunas.

Quizá era porque ambos estábamos locos de alguna manera.

Poco a poco me iba sintiendo menos solo en esa institución, lo cual resultó inesperado para Lestrade quién jamás pensó yo participara en las terapias grupales hablando sobre mi familia y las ideas que cruzaban mi mente. Y paralizó en seco a Molly, cuando me encontró sentado amenamente almorzando con John, Mike Stanford, Irene Adler y Mary Morstan. Normalmente yo observaba el mundo desde mi soledad, no participaba.

John había revuelto mi mundo solitario y monótono. Aun no me acostumbraba a los chistes de Mary, a las miradas amenas del practicante Mike Stanford, y a las insinuaciones de Irene Adler.

Por supuesto John y yo habíamos mantenido nuestra cercanía a raya frente a los demás médicos y pacientes. Sería escandaloso para la reputación de la institución si descubrían que un médico estaba relacionándose de manera íntima con uno de los pacientes. Para no levantar sospechas las únicas veces en que compartíamos besos, y caricias era en nuestra habitación o por las mañanas cuando salíamos a caminar en los jardines del hospital. La mayoría suponía que John realizaba largas charlas conmigo para completar su tesis, los lunáticos compañeros míos pensaban que yo estaba acosando a Watson.

Mis mejillas no dejaban de arder cuando recordaba la mañana siguiente a nuestro primer beso: intenté apartarme de John en el jardín, escabulléndome por un túnel formado de pinos hasta un viejo roble solitario rodeado de diminutas flores lilas. John me alcanzó antes de lo planeado, y me tomó por la mano. Esperó a que yo me sintiera cómodo para atraparme sobre el tronco del roble y plantar un beso fogoso en mis labios. Eso era lo que más amaba de él, me derretía con caricias lascivas, y al mismo tiempo leía en mi rostro cuando no deseaba ser tocado.

John Watson entendía mis locuras.

Ese jueves, estábamos, reunidos en una sola mesa, almorzando como cualquier otro día. Mary hablaba de fantasías locas con Mike Stanford quién la escuchaba interesado, pues ella era su caso escogido para su tesis de postrado. Irene trataba de manosear a Mary por debajo de la mesa. Y John yo conversábamos sobre temas banales.

-Nunca me ha interesado el sistema solar. Lo siento- gruñí, clavando mi tenedor en el puré de patatas y desviando mi rostro de John.

-No digo que sea lo más interesante del mundo, Sherlock. Pero ¡es el sistema solar, por el amor de dios!- exclamó, devorando un trozo de carne y mirándome fijamente.

Evité encontrar sus ojos con los míos, porque a pesar de que odiaba tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, supe que si lo miraba a él lo besaría en frente de todo el personal y pacientes de la institución.

-Notifícaselo al rey de Inglaterra- murmuré, fastidiado.

John empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Le dediqué entonces una mirada fulminante que solo aumentó la intensidad de sus carcajadas.

-No tenemos rey en Inglaterra, Sherlock- dijo John como si tal cosa.

Bufé, exasperado, y preferí volver a mi plato. Un bocado de puré se atascó en mi garganta haciéndome toser exageradamente cuando sentí la mano de John en mi rodilla. Al ver mi reacción intentó apartarla, pero la sujeté con la mía. Ambos sonreímos, cómplices, percatándonos de que nadie nos viese.

Al girar la cabeza, descubrí a mi derecha la mirada fría de Moriarty clavada en mí, una sonrisa maliciosa le deformaba los labios, y sus ojos brillaban. Desde que besé a John todo respecto a mi pasado parecía una mancha difuminada en la luz de un amanecer. La mirada de Jim me recordó todo.

Regresé brevemente mi rostro a John y sin decir palabra le pedí perdón. Perdón porque si algún día descubría lo que hice me odiaría para siempre.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó John, a mi lado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada- sacudí la cabeza, y volví a comer. No obstante ni bien me creí un poco tranquilo escuché unos peculiares pasos retumbar en el pasillo. –No…-fue lo que alcancé a jadear antes de verlo atravesar la puerta.

Allí estaba. En su traje de tres piezas, con su cabello rojizo repeinado, sombrilla en mano y zapatos lustrosos. Di un salto abrupto en mi asiento, y para el asombro de John, salí corriendo.

-Sherlock- exclamaron Molly y Lestrade, precipitándose sobre mí, para detenerme.

-¡Suéltenme, no quiero verlo! ¡Por favor!- grité pataleando, y sacudiendo los brazos, pero Lestrade era fuerte y Molly aunque no lo pareciera supo inmovilizarme.

Mycroft, hasta tanto, escuchando mi escándalo se había aproximado lo suficiente. Quedé prontamente exhausto y para cuando alcé la vista, mi hermano mayor estaba frente a mí mirándome con gesto de desaprobación.

-Sherly, ya te he dicho que te comportes ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Tras notar que no intentaría escapar, Lestrade y Molly me soltaron.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- anunció Mycroft- prefieres que sea aquí- señaló al comedor,- o en un lugar más privado-

Regresé mi mirada por sobre el hombro, y coincidí con los ojos inquisitivos de John. Suspiré.

-En un lugar privado, por favor- dije entre dientes.

-Entonces vamos- anunció, siguiendo al doctor Lestrade que nos guiaría hasta una sala que podríamos usar. En un acto desesperado, miré a Molly y a una enfermera, suplicándoles no me obligasen a ir.

Molly me dio una ligera palmada en el hombro.

-Es tu hermano, Sherlock- dijo, obligándome a salir.

Lo último que vi del comedor antes de salir es a John hablando con Mary y articulando la pregunta: "¿Ese es Mycroft Holmes?"

El tedio es algo en lo que mi querido hermano debe haber sacado un diplomado. Pues en las siguientes dos horas apenas si cruzamos palabras, sumergidos en la tranquilidad exasperante y silenciosa de una oficina de paredes chapadas de madera y suelos alfombrados, sentados cada uno a los costados de una mesa de té en sofás antiguos de tapizado afelpado.

-Me duele el trasero, así que lo que vayas a decir suéltalo rápido- gruñí, sorbiendo sonoramente mi té, como Mycroft y toda mi familia odiaban que lo haga.

-Modales, Sherlock- me reprendió, entornando los ojos.

-No poseo.- sonreí maliciosamente.

-Deja de ser la reina del drama, querido hermano. Solo vine a darte noticias- dijo

-Y a cuestionarme durante dos horas- señalé a la ventana, por donde era visible que el sol había menguado su luminosidad anunciándonos la hora –¿Cómo estás, Sherly? ¿Tomas tu medicación, Sherly? ¿Cómo van las terapias, Sherly? ¿Has hecho amigos, Sherly?- lo imité con voz aguda -¡Pareces nuestra madre!- grité.

-Sí lo fuera- suspiró Mycroft, dolido, aunque se recuperó prontamente.

-¿Por qué hacer tantas preguntas?- musité.

-Porque eres mi hermano- respondió, asombrado por mi ignorancia.

-Pero no el de Sherrinford, no el hijo de nuestros padres, solo tu hermano- protesté, dejando mi taza sobre una charola de plata, y encogiendo mis piernas sobre el sofá, contra mi pecho.

-Sherlock, lamento que nuestros padres…- intentó consolarme, a su muy fría manera.

-No lo hagas. Tuvieron razón en internarme aquí de por vida. Y Sherrinford no me habla, es lógico si alguien supiera que tiene un hermano lunático arruinaría su carrera política- mascullé contra mis rodillas, sinceramente.

Mycroft me escrutó durante varios minutos, deduciéndome.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- inquirió. Yo me limité a cerrar los ojos y no responder. –Bien- suspiró- para mí no eres un lunático, Sherlock. Y si te fastidió mi presencia, solo vine a darte noticias.

-Entonces empieza- exigí sin abrir los párpados.

-Tendrás que dar declaraciones nuevamente-. Ante esas palabas salté del sofá.

-¡No!-grité, resuelto- No volveré para ser el centro de atención en un circo repleto de idiotas. ¡Soy un monstruo, lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero ser parte de una feria, gracias!- bramé, acercándome a la puerta.

Ésta se abrió antes de que la tocara y dos enfermeros ingresaron por si estaba siendo violento. Quise armar un escándalo para que me drogasen y encerraran durante un tiempo en los cuartos acolchados. Me controlé solo porque supe que John se desesperaría al verme en tal estado.

-Tienes que ir. O van a trasladarte.- advirtió Mycroft- sabes que estás aquí porque he movido cielo y tierra. Pero si no cumples cada petición de los jueces serás encerrado en un psiquiátrico para pacientes peligrosos ¡De máxima seguridad, Sherlock!-

-No voy a ir al juzgado, Mycroft- dije, cortante. Él volvió a escrutarme de pies a cabeza.

-Sherlock, recuerda que tú no eres culpable de ese incidente. Te estabas defendiendo…- inició uno de sus discursos.

-Mycroft, no. No trates de ser compasivo conmigo. Yo me lo busqué, y luego actué tratando de evadir las consecuencias. Estoy loco ¿bien? Pero no voy a regresar a un juzgado a tratar de convencer a todos de lo contrario- aclaré, rotundamente, y sin dar tiempo a que mi hermano dijese otra cosa, di media vuelta y empujando a los enfermeros salí de allí.

Mientras descendía las escaleras chirriantes de las oficinas hacia los pasillos fríos del hospital sentí un vacío formarse en mi pecho. Necesitaba ver a John.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, respirando en jadeos entrecortados. Miles de escenas del incidente el cual no quería recordar atestaron mi cabeza. Mareado llegué a las escaleras de otro lado del hospital, subí trastabillando.

Un nudo empezó a formarse en mi estómago y ascendió hasta mi garganta. Mis ojos escocían y las lágrimas acumuladas amenazaban con correr por mi rostro. No quería recordar nada de lo que ocurrió hace ya dos años. No podía porque sabría que me rompería.

Pero mi mente débil lo hizo. Me arrojó memorias claras, momentos que destruyeron mi vida, y para cuando llegué a la habitación 221 de la sección B, supe que si habría esa puerta y no encontraba John, moriría. Necesitaba desesperadamente sus brazos, porque me caía a pedazos, y su calor porque el frío del pasado calaba en mis huesos.

Giré la perrilla, con una mescla de horror y complicidad con mi locura, descubrí la habitación desierta.

Entré de todas formas. Cerré la puerta detrás, y recargué mi cuerpo en ella. No pude controlar el temblor de todo mi cuerpo, y el sollozo sordo que escapó de mis labios.

Los recuerdos eran nocivos, así como las ideas que aparecieron en mi mente. Un monstruo como yo merecía estar muerto. Mi cuerpo actuó en base a ello, y se acercó tambaleante al armario. Tomé una sudadera vieja, en un ataque de locura, empecé a atar un nudo alrededor de mi cuello.

No sabía ni que hacía exactamente cuando descubrí que no podía colgarme a lo alto del armario, pues éste era de mi misma estatura. Así que abrí la puerta de éste donde había un espejo, y empecé a tirar de la sudadera atada a mi cuello hasta cuando me veía de un color azulado y mis ojos rojos. Soltaba cuando el ardor en mi rostro era insoportable, y la asfixia latía en mis oídos. Luego golpeaba repetidas veces la puerta de madera hasta que mis nudillos sangraban y el ciclo volvía a repetirse.

Mis golpes eran sordos, y certeros en las salientes de la madera. Ahorcarme no producía ruido alguno. Así que pasé allí durante un largo tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró John.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó, pues justamente me había encontrado estrangulándome.

Solté la sudadera al instante.

-¡Demonios, Sherlock!- exclamó retirando la sudadera de mi cuello y empujándome a la pared. –¡Por el amor de Dios!- dijo, preocupado al ver mis nudillos sangrando.

-Yo no quise- intenté musitar, pero mi voz se quebró.

John me miró durante un breve instante, y al comprobar realmente mi estado, tomó mis manos. Eran esos momentos en que realmente no preguntaba si podía invadir mi espacio personal y solo lo hacía. Besó mis manos lastimadas, y luego me rodeó por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? Deja de destruirte, Sherlock.- susurró besando mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera y tuviera que sujetarme de sus hombros.

-Es lo…que meresco- musité, aun temblando de dolor y desasosiego.

-¿Por qué dices eso, amor? Eres perfecto- susurró besando mi mandíbula con sus tibios labios suaves. Él se separó de pronto, repentinamente, dejando un horrible vacío en mí durante lo que parecieron siglos.

Fue a cerrar la puerta. Hasta tanto mis fuerzas flaquearon y yo terminé deslizándome sobre mi cama. John regresó a mí, y apresándome bajo su cuerpo, empezó a besarme. Al poco tiempo, sintiéndome un torpe, le correspondí.

-Apenas me conoces, John. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- sollocé contra sus labios.

-No lo sé, Sherlock. Solo lo siento- musitó, besando el rastro de mis lágrimas y acariciando mis manos y brazos ente sus fuertes dedos.

Nos besamos como dos adolescentes, hasta que nuestros labios ardían y nuestros cuerpos empezaron a pedir a gritos más. Entonces John se separó de mí, recostándose a mi lado, y estrechándome contra su pecho. Nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente.

-Tus clases teóricas- dije, al reparar en que por la ventana ingresaba una luz anaranjada propia del atardecer.

-Tú eres más importante- respondió apretándome más si es que era posible contra él. Y entonces hizo una confesión casi inconsciente-Te quiero-. Me tensé al instante, nadie me había dicho tal cosa antes.-No tienes que responderme Sherlock, -aclaró al instante,-solo creí que era necesario que lo supieras.- dijo, y devoró mis labios nuevamente.

Cuando su lengua peleaba con la mía en una eterna batalla de roces placenteros, sentí un calor estremecedor en mis caderas. Las moví sobre las suyas, en un acto reflejo, que John respondió. Lo repetí, y él también. En poco tiempo estábamos el uno sobre el otro moviendo nuestros sexos semi duros sobre el contrario y jadeando en medio del beso.

-John- gemí de pronto, embargado por un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Abrí mis piernas ligeramente, y lo envolví con una por la cintura. Sus movimientos aumentaron en intensidad, y su miembro vibró sobre el mío.

-John- dije, pero mi voz salió en un quejido-John, detente- le pedí, al borde del llanto.

Turbado, lo hizo.

-Lo siento, Sherlock- se disculpó, nervioso, apartándose como un perro apaleado, sin saber en dónde ocultarse.

-No- lo tomé por el brazo antes de que decidiera marcharse. Lo obligué a tumbarse junto a mi.-Solo…quiero que antes de que suceda algo entre nosotros…algo más simples besos- hablé, nervioso, acariciando sus cabellos rubios- quiero que sepas quién soy- dije.

Ya que los recuerdos del incidente habían venido a mí, ese era el momento de revelarle a John quién era yo.

Empecé a narrarle lentamente, cosas insignificantes como mi vida en el pueblo de mi infancia, y la relación con mis hermanos. Poco a poco fui llegando a la parte donde fui rechazado, y después al momento en que tuve la última esperanza de mi vida: entré a la Universidad creyendo que algo cambiaría.

Le conté con voz quebrada aunque traté de recomponerme, como fueron mis primeros días en la facultad de Química. Le relaté a John sobre mi amistad con Víctor Trevor y Sebastián Moran, como éstos solían ponerme a hacer toda su tarea. Le conté sobre mi segundo año, y como ambos solían burlarse de mi frente a todo un grupo, pidiéndome hiciera deducciones y luego tratándome como un monstruo de feria. Le conté a John, cerrando los ojos para no ver su reacción, la vez que ambos me llevaron a un bar y ofrecieron drogas que tomé para no dejar de ser su amigo.

Sentí las manos de John poco a poco apartarse, y evitando sentir miedo a que me repudiase, continué. Fui completamente sincero al revelarle que yo era virgen, y que nunca había sentido atracción sexual hasta que lo conocía a él.

Le conté de la peor noche de mi vida, de cómo Victor me llevó en su auto hasta un lugar apartado de Londres, donde tras hacerme bajar con el pretexto de investigar un crimen, él, y otros cinco compañeros cuyos rostro apenas recordaba me golpearon dejándome inconsciente, para cuando despertaba volver a golpearme hasta cuando amanecí hallado por la policía. Le conté a John, con un dolor profundo en el pecho, cómo después de salir del hospital mis notas cayeron e intenté subirlas dándole una mamada a cualquier profesor a quién podía. Incluso le dije como solía ir ebrio o drogado a todos lados para no sentir dolor.

-Dejé la universidad hace dos años, porque…- entonces empecé a relatarle la parte más amarga de todo ese trayecto. -Una vez un sujeto extraño que encontré por casualidad afuera de un bar donde me abastecía de cocaína me ofreció un producto que recién había salida al mercado. Eran unos cristales rojizos que debía colocarme en el párpado y duraban al menos diez horas. Se lo compré con la esperanza de así no tener que aplicarme tantas inyecciones durante el día. Lo que no previne es que esa noche al regresar de mis largas caminatas al campus, Víctor y Sebastian me estaban esperando. Estacionaron su auto cerca del edificio donde yo vivía e intentaron subirme por la fuerza.

-Te vas a divertir, Sherlock. No te resistas- reían ambos, pero yo ya había consumido la droga, y estaba tan enfurecido con ellos y tan fuera de mi mismo que luché con todas mis fuerzas.

Saqué a Víctor del auto y comencé a golpearlo contra el suelo. Trató de defenderse pero fue inútil. Su cráneo se partió, y no conforme con ello regresé por Sebastian. Éste había sacado un arma y me apuntaba. Disparó, alertando a toda la cuadra de lo que ocurría.

La bala llegó a mi costado, apenas rozando la piel. Pero caí, adolorido. Sebastian creyéndome muerto se acercó a comprobarlo, y cuando menos se lo esperaba lo pateé en el rostro, le quité el arma y enceguecido por el odio, le di un tiro en el pecho.

Yo alucinaba debido a esa droga. Así que después del asesinato todo fue borroso. Solo recuerdo haberme arrastrado hasta mi piso, con las manos de sangre y el revolver en mis dedos. Llegué hasta el baño donde me inyecté hasta perder la conciencia.

-Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un hospital de desintoxicación, esposado a la camilla…- dije. John se había separado completamente de mi- Mycroft abogó por mí con los jueces, decidiéndose me enviaran a éste hospital de baja seguridad. Sherrinford jamás me volvió a hablar. Y mis padres…preferirían tener un hijo muerto a un monstruo como yo- concluí.

No abrí los ojos, por miedo a ver el hastío nacer en el rostro de John. Sentí como se levantaba de mi lado, y escuché sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta.

-Te quiero- dije entre dientes, llorando como un niño desesperado.

Él no me escuchó, pero yo sí el chasquido del seguro de la puerta al ser colocado. Abrí los ojos, incrédulo y me alcé sobre el colchón mirándolo de pie en la puerta, vuelto hacia mí. Una exhalación desesperada escapó de entre mis labios, y temblé muerto de frío.

-Sherlock, ¿Por qué no me contaste eso antes?- dijo, claramente dolido y preocupado.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- inquirí sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Pareció asombrarse ante mi pregunta, y sin esperar más fue hasta mí; me abrazó acariciando mis rizos negros ente sus dedos, y mi espalda baja con su mano libre.

-Porque te quiero, Sherlock Holmes- confesó. Debía estar muy loco para hacerlo.

-Yo también, John- me atreví a decir- yo también te quiero- repetí, asombrado de que yo, un lunático que nunca había sentido nada por nadie, le estuviera diciendo aquello a ese rubio quién llegó a mi vida de manera tan inesperada.


	5. Chapter 5

**En definitiva la madrugada inspira. Escribí esta parte a las dos de la mañana de ayer, así que les pido disculpas de cualquier horrible error que haya cometido, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Espero les guste y que lo disfruten.**

 **Dejen Revieeews! Jejej ;)**

 **~Capítulo~**

 **5**

" **Pesadillas y Sueños"**

Esa noche, después de revelarle todo a John sentí que un peso me abandonaba. Cenamos, y caminamos por todo el edificio durante la fría noche, como siempre lo hacíamos. Tomé una larga ducha. Y nada salió de lo común excepto porque al salir de los baños de un armario asomó una mano que tiró de mí al interior. Dentro, en medio de las escobas, y trapeadores, John me besó durante varios minutos que después añoré.

Todo transcurrió con una normalidad exasperante. Que bajo la mirada de John se volvió una cotidianeidad cómplice. Pues ante todos, sentía, me mostraba a mí mismo con una máscara de hierro forjado, mientras ante él yo podía ser auténtico, estar roto y loco, él jamás me juzgaría.

Ingresamos ya muy entrada la noche en nuestra habitación, y tras unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez y varias caricias, decidimos dormirnos. Le aseguré a John que estaría bien durmiendo solo, pero que de verdad aun no me sentía preparado para compartir mi cama con alguien, ya que él insistió en dormir conmigo. Al final lo comprendió, y besar mis nudillos lastimados fue hasta su cama.

Nos dormimos al borde de nuestros colchones, mirándonos a los ojos hasta cuando todo se volvió borroso.

Lo que no esperaba era que John también estuviera tan roto como yo.

Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando escuché un quejido del colchón y unos respirares entrecortados. Imaginé que era algún paciente siendo llevado a esas horas a los pabellones de aislamiento por quizá un incidente violento. Pero el ruidillo fue en aumento, acompañado de un murmullo. Las palabras prontamente se fueron haciendo claras:

-No. No ha ellos, por favor…Tienen que salir… No les pongan un dedo encima - decía, y no tardé mucho en reconocer la voz.

Me desperté abruptamente, dirigiendo una mirada entornada a John. Éste se removía en la cama, sudoroso, y temblando; hablaba entre sueños, y sus labios tiritaban como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

-No. Debía estar…con ellos…- gritó finalmente, mordiendo sus labios y apretando sus puños con una expresión de desespero en el rostro.

En un acto que no previne pero que salió de mí por puro instinto, salí de mi cama de un salto y fui hasta John. Lo tomé por los hombros, y lo zarandeé estúpidamente. Abrió los ojos aterrorizado, e intentó golpearme y zafarse de mí. Ahogó un grito, pero lo sostuve con más fuerza. Poco a poco fue entendiendo que estaba fuera de la pesadilla. Y, en un instante, se aferró a mí como un chiquillo asustado, llorando en silencio.

Durante toda mi vida estuve acostumbrado al espíritu alegre de mi padre, a la fortaleza de mi madre, y la inquebrantable personalidad de Mycroft y Sherrinford. Había sido el débil. De pronto tener a alguien aferrado a mí, como si yo fuese su único pilar, me hizo sentir… humano. Como si la siguiente vez cuando planeara suicidarme, o hacerme daño, solo bastase pensar en John para romper en llanto, o caerme a pedazos, pero seguir adelante.

Lo abracé, al principio con temor de hacerlo mal, pero después apretándolo entre mis brazos con toda la fuerza posible. Su llanto se fue calmando, y al final solo respiraba sobre mi hombro para recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, Sherl. Siento haberte quitado el sueño…-dijo, más tranquilo.

-No. Está bien- acaricié su espalda, como habría hecho él, y deposité un beso en su frente.

De todas formas retrocedió de mí, y yo tomé aquello como que me quería lejos. Así que le di su privacidad haciendo el intento de volver a mi cama.

-Quédate, por favor- suplicó aferrándose a mi brazo.

En la oscuridad miré cada gesto en su rostro, y cada reacción en su cuerpo. Supe que algo entre las cosas que le conté durante la tarde, debió revivir un recuerdo traumático en él, haciéndolo sufrir de pesadillas.

Sin rechistar me senté a su lado, y con lentitud fui ganándome espacio entre John y la pared. Él enredó sus piernas en las mías, escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho. Nos cubrí con sus mantas, y toqué como un niño curioso su nariz, sus labios, y sus párpados cerrados. Me preguntaba cómo alguien sin siquiera cumplir los treinta podía sufrir de recuerdos tan horribles que perturbasen incluso sus sueños.

No me caracterizaba por inmiscuirme en las vidas ajenas, pero John, en ese poco tiempo se había convertido en mi vida.

-John- murmuré pegando mis labios a los suyos- John,- repetí haciendo que abriese los ojos. -¿Qué estabas soñando?- inquirí posando mi mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura.

-No… no tiene caso, Sherlock. Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, para saber que éstas bien ¿sí?- intentó persuadirme.

-No. Tú me importas, mucho. Y cualquier cosa que te esté perturbando… -dije, con ímpetu, pero al darme cuenta de que no podría hacer nada al respecto bajé mi tono-…quiero saberla. Tal vez no sea capaz de cambiarla, pero quiero conocerte.

-Es tonto. Sherlock. Son cosas tontas- trató de evadir.

-Nada que te quite el sueño es algo tonto, John. Quiero saberlo. –respondí, determinado.

Sabiendo que no me daría por vencido, John respiró, sonriendo un tanto conmovido por mi obstinación.

-Desde muy pequeño prometí cuidar de mi hermana, aunque ella era mayor. Pero cuando yo apenas era un puberto tonto, Harry se declaró lesbiana, y mis padres armaron un escándalo al respecto. La detestaron, la negaron como hija. Ella trató de recuperar su cariño, de ganar su aceptación, pero ellos la golpeaban. Y yo no pude hacer nada. Así que cuando halló a Clara, escaparon juntas. Años después, al entrar en la facultad de medicina, me enteré de que Harriet bebía todo el tiempo. Traté de hablar con ella. Pero nunca pude protegerla, ni de sí misma-. La voz de John tembló, así que lo aferré a mi cuerpo. –Terminé la carrera de medicina, e intenté que mis padres vuelvan a relacionarse con Harry. Ellos la recibieron en una cena familiar, solo para ponerla en ridículo por su orientación sexual. Ella jamás me perdono haberla arrastrado hasta eso, y continuó bebiendo más que antes si es que eso era posible.

Después, dado a que yo también tenía orientaciones que para mis padres eran detestables, decidí enlistarme en el ejército. La guerra fue algo espantoso. Pues además de los tiroteos constantes, y la imposibilidad de dormir sin imaginar que podías amanecer con una bala en la cabeza; cuando fui ascendido a capitán, nos enviaron a mí y a siete de mis mejores amigos en el pelotón, a una misión. Debíamos exterminar a una división de soldados enemigos. Pero apenas fuimos capaces de acercarnos a su campamento por la noche, cuando uno de nosotros pisó una mina. Uno de mis amigos estalló en pedazos frente a mis ojos, mientras los demás, aturdidos, éramos arrastrados por el enemigo como rehenes. Pasamos allí tantos días que perdí la cuenta. Nos torturaron hasta el límite, y tres amigos míos murieron de deshidratación. Cuando al final logramos idear un plan de escape, los tres compañeros míos que quedaban decidieron que yo debía ser quien salga y diese alerta a los demás para atacar y sacarlos de allí. Tras un plan suicida, logré salir, herido en el hombro por una bala enemiga. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar hasta mis tropas para decirles que debían rescatar a los demás hombres. Partieron al instante. Pero al día siguiente, me anunciaron que lo único que habían encontrado es los cadáveres decapitados de mis dos amigos- concluyó John, enterrando sus manos en mi cabello como si deseara comprobar que yo era real. Lo besé en el cuello hasta que sentí volvía a llorar- ¡Yo debía proteger a Harriet! ¡Yo debía proteger a mis amigos! ¡Y todos están muertos, están hundidos, porque no fui capaz de hacerlo!- exclamó, amortiguando sus gritos en mi hombro.

Entendí entonces porque era tan protector conmigo, a veces rayando en lo obsesivo. Comprendí esas miradas de miedo que me dirigía y también porque nunca me juzgaba. Él se sentía un monstruo, a su manera de expresarlo, pero después de todo se veía a sí mismo como una basura.

Lo contemplé, sus cabellos rubios delineando ese rostro curtido por el sol, y esos labios gruesos pero al mismo tiempo viril. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte, podía estar por dentro tan destrozado? ¿Cómo un ángel podía odiarse tanto?

En lugar de expresarle mis pensamientos, lo besé tan profundamente como nunca lo había hecho. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, bebí de su boca hasta dejarlo exhausto y acaricié su lengua recibiendo respuestas lentas como las de una lágrima brotando.

John respondió. Besó mi cuello y coló sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera, mientras daba la vuelta mi cuerpo quedando él sobre mí. Me miró a los ojos, preguntándome si estaría bien seguir. Asentí, tomándolo por las muñecas para guiar sus manos y deshacer entre ambos mi sudadera.

Movió sus caderas bajo las mías y yo respondí marcando un ritmo ni lento ni rápido, sino armonioso. Tan armonioso como los dos juntos, ambos hechos de pedazos que al unirse componían una sola persona.

Las caricias fueron en aumento. El calor de la habitación también. Abrí mis piernas recibiendo las caderas de John contra mi trasero. Nos continuamos moviendo, hasta que ambos estuvimos dolorosamente duros. Y mis manos viajaron nerviosas hasta el elástico del pantalón de él, y lo retiré, descubriendo que dormía sin ropa interior.

John rió ante mi expresión curiosa al ver su erección goteante saltar del pantalón. Retiró mis pantalones, y con curiosidad descubrí que yo también estaba duro. El deseo bullía en mi como si deseara quemar mis venas y hacerme gritar extasiado en el proceso.

Empecé a respirar en jadeos desesperados, frotando nuestras erecciones entre nuestros cuerpos. John se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza y jamás paró de besarme.

-John- dije, confundido al sentir un calor extraño arder en mi vientre bajo-John-protesté con mi voz distorsionada por el placer. Él detuvo sus caderas, y respiró sobre mis labios recuperando el aliento.

-¿Está bien que sigamos?- preguntó, suponiendo que yo estaba inseguro. Pero no podía estar más seguro de otra cosa.

-Me siento bien. Pero es extraño- dije retorciéndome bajo él. Cada roce de nuestros cuerpos desataba una ola de placer en mí-Como si fuese a estallar en mil pedazos…

-Eres tan dulce- declaró besando mi cuello, mi oído, mi mandíbula y finalmente regresando a mi boca.

No sé cómo pasó todo con exactitud. Pero de pronto mis piernas lo rodearon por la cintura, y la mano áspera de John bajó hasta mi entrada. Las yemas de los dedos presionaron varias veces, aumentando la profundidad en mí estreches. Pensé que me correría cuando John colocó un poco de saliva en su mano y me penetró con su índice. Lo movió varias veces, haciéndome gemir bajito. Luego llegó el segundo dedo, que me arrancó un quejido de dolor.

John sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos, y empezó con movimientos de tijeras. Pronto yo me empalaba solo en sus dedos tratando de darme más placer. Hasta cuando sus yemas rozaron un punto en mi interior que me hizo contorsionar, ver estrellas, y correrme violentamente mordiendo mis labios para no gritar.

-Te vez tan hermoso justo ahora mismo- musitó John en mi oído, retirando sus dedos mientras acariciaba mi miembro en proceso de flacidez. Con mi propia semilla lubricó mi entrada, y siempre mirándome a los ojos colocó la punta de su pene allí. -¿Estás seguro?- dijo.

-John, no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas cuando acabo de correrme a causa de tus…- intenté protestar, pero sentí que ingresaban sus primeros centímetros, y fue un dolor horrible. Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor y las sábanas entre mis manos.

Ingresó lentamente, sin dejar de masturbarme hasta que estuve duro entre sus manos una vez más, y sin dejar de besarme. Una vez adentro mío por completo, movió las caderas con cuidado. Al principio fue estorboso sentir dentro de mí. Incluso consideré que el sexo no era nada placentero cuando de penetración se trataba, hasta que aporreó contra ese punto al que hubieron llegado sus dedos, y gemí sonoramente. Profundicé nuestro beso para que no me escuchara todo el hospital, y continué gimiendo. John también jadeaba, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo. Yo marcaba el ritmo con mis piernas, clavando las uñas en la espalda de él.

-Sherl, eres tan estrecho- confesó John, continuando con las estocadas directas a ese punto en mí que me convirtió en una masa incoherente, temblorosa y cuyas únicas palabras eran gimoteos sin sentido.

Me masturbó con mucha más fuerza, coincidiendo con las penetraciones, y sentí que me podría volver loco. Llegó a un punto donde la velocidad nubló mi cerebro. Pero de pronto se detuvo. Salió de mí, y lo odié por ello, hasta que volvió a entrar. Sujetó mis caderas con ambas manos, y en aquel ángulo no había golpe que no diese directo y profundo en mi próstata.

Grité, mordiendo su hombro.

Sus estocadas fueron más lentas, pero tan certeras que incluso dejó de masturbarme y por el solo roce de nuestros cuerpos sobre mi erección me corrí con tanta fuerza que mi semilla salpicó a mi barbilla. Sus tres últimas arremetidas en mi interior me produjeron un orgasmo prolongado. Solo descendí de las nubes cuando una deliciosa electricidad me recorrió al instante en que sentí el falo de John vibrar en mi interior, y su semen llenarme escurriéndose por mis nalgas.

Tardamos en recuperarnos. Uno respirando el aliento agitado del otro.

-Eso ha sido…-dijo John, palabras que apenas logré escuchar.

-Te amo- solté inconscientemente, y al darme cuenta de mi estupidez traté de corregirme.

-Yo te amo más, Sherlock- sonrió John, y sentí una paz deliciosa extenderse en mi pecho.

John se tumbó a mi lado. La noche terminó, con un gemido de mi parte cuando lo sentí abandonar mi interior, y dos cuerpos desnudos abrazados en la penumbra de una noche en un hospital psiquiátrico.

John despertó a eso de las tres y media de la mañana, paseando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo me hizo estremecer. Entre abrí los ojos para contemplar su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche. Pude ver que había esperado despertarse teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Supe por su sonrisa amplia que no fue así.

Me extendí cuan largo era junto a John, haciendo que riese por lo bajo. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios, y ya que no tenía demasiado sueño salí de entre las sábanas.

-Quédate, Sherl- suplicó en un tono ronco.

De verdad quise acceder, pero había algo que quería mostrarle ya que él llevaba poco tiempo en ese hospital.

Me vestí dedicándole sonrisas tranquilas y después le arrojé su ropa. Se sentó inmediatamente en el filo del colchón y me miró con la boca abierta.

-No esperarás salir a estas horas- reclamó al ver que yo me recargaba junto a la puerta- Está prohibido- reclamó.

-Exacto-.

Y terminó por seguirme en mis locuras y abandonar la habitación a plena madrugada. Hacía mucho frío, mas no estaba lloviendo lo cual era un gran indicador de que las cosas estaban como esperaba.

Caminaron varios pasillos en completo silencio, y descendimos a la sección C, del hospital, donde estaban las habitaciones acolchadas en su mayoría vacías. Entonces tomé a John por la mano y tiré de él para hacerlo correr. Una punzada estorbosa me hizo mover las caderas intentando que aliviara.

John rió antes de llegar a la puerta de la bodega detrás de la recepción.

-No es gracioso- dije empujando la puerta y entrando.

-Sí lo es- afirmó- caminas raro-

-Gracias a tu gran polla- espeté sin rodeos, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas una vez él estaba conmigo en la bodega. Lo vi ruborizarse ante mis palabras lo cual me dio tiempo para trepar hasta la ventana sin escuchar sus reclamos, y retirar la rejilla del cristal.

-¿Estamos escapando?- inquirió levantando una ceja al verme que deslizaba una pierna por la ventana-

Vaya dolor que me jodía la cadera en ese instante, pero logré pasar ambas piernas apoyándome en una jardinera de ladrillos al otro lado.

-Solo durante unas horas, John- extendí mis manos para ayudarlo ya que él era más bajo, pero me di cuenta de que no necesitó mi ayuda ya que se alzó el solo e incluso pasó por la pequeña ventana más rápido que yo.

Bajamos de la jardinera y anduvimos por los jardines del hospital. A esas horas todos dormían y generalmente el guardia era demasiado perezoso para vigilar las canchas, los jardines y la piscina cubierta en los límites del terreno.

La hierba bajo mis pies descalzos se sentía bien, al igual que el brazo de John rodeándome por la cintura.

Estábamos por llegar a un amplio césped abierto más allá de los setos, y de roble donde nos habíamos besado.

-¿De verdad crees que es grande?- inquirió John, suspicaz, y la brusquedad de la pregunta me tomó desprevenido haciéndome sentir un nudo en el estómago y trastabillar con mis propios pies.

-Eres un idiota- lo culpé, al incorporarme.

-Eso es un sí- rió. En venganza corrí lo más rápido que pude por los senderos de piedra rodeados de árboles podados, y escuché que John me seguía.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Detente!- exclamó riendo y lo hice, en lo alto de una colina formada por el césped, volteé hacia él que venía a toda velocidad- ¡Serás…!- grito, pero antes de poder detenerse chocó conmigo.

El dolor del golpe valió la pena cuando bajamos rodando en un nudo de piernas y brazos, riendo y besándonos sobre el pasto. Terminamos en la planicie, enredados entre nosotros y con los labios hinchados.

-Te quiero- me dijo, yo le sonreí en respuesta. Para mi esas palabras no eran fáciles, pero de verdad las sentía.

Me aparté de John, manteniendo nuestras piernas unidas, y cuando mi mirada se posó en el firmamento, la de él también lo hizo. Había tantas estrellas que parecía imposible. Hasta que un buen tanto comenzó a dar volteretas, descender y ascender, zumbando.

Ver la expresión maravillada de John fue el regalo más hermoso para mí. Ya había visto antes esas luciérnagas, las disfrutaba pero no tanto como su rostro azorado por la hermosura de aquellas lucecillas.

Las luciérnagas se dispersaron, y consiente de que teníamos poco tiempo antes de que los primeros rayos del amanecer aparecieran, salté junto a John animándolo a levantarse. Corrí en dirección a la piscina cubierta y una vez dentro encendí las luces.

Me escondí de John quién estaba acostumbrándose a la iluminación, y fui hasta la bodega donde guardaban los equipos de limpieza para la piscina, y los accesorios para la natación tales como boyas y flotadoras. Salí cargando todas las cosas que pude en los brazos y lar arrojé al agua. John estuvo por protestar, hasta que me vio tomar viada y arrojarme al agua repleta de objetos. Intentó darse un clavado pero salí en un parpadeo del agua y le advertí que no hasta que termináramos de sacar toda la bodega al agua.

John no comprendió porque yo estaba tan empecinado en hacer aquello, pero de todas formas me ayudó. Arrojábamos los flotadores, boyas, pelotas y redes cada vez con más fuerza, riendo como unos maniacos. John hizo un baile un tanto ridículo al terminar, y yo aproveché para empujarlo de costado haciéndolo caer con gran estrépito al agua. Cuando salió me fulminó con la mirada así que me le uní pronto.

Nadamos un rato, en el que aproveché para decirle que había decidido arrojar todo al agua ya que la enfermera Emily era quién hacía la limpieza al día siguiente. Por ende, además de mi bromita inocente de la ducha, tendría otra de mis travesuras.

Antes de marcharnos, empapados de pies a cabeza y riendo como un par de niños, escribí con un marcador que encontré tirado entre las cosas de la bodega, una enorme marca en el cristal.

SH.

John me haló para que saliéramos de allí pronto. Abrumador por la emoción ingresamos por la pequeña ventana de la institución, y corrimos resbalando por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Lestrade. A esas horas estaba desierta, así que con los prendedores que siempre andaba a llevar en mis bolsillos, abrí la puerta.

John ya no hizo ni el ademán de protestar. Me siguió dentro. Encendimos una lámpara de baja intensidad, y empezamos a rebuscar entre las carpetas de los pacientes. Leí todas las que pude, armando un revoltijo a los papeles. Los arrojé por todos lados mientras John daba vueltas en la silla del escritorio de Lestrade.

Al acabar con ello, me acerqué a él y sin dejarle que se levantase planté un beso deseoso en sus labios. Tomó mi trasero y empezó a mover su pelvis sobre la mía. Las embestidas por sobre nuestra ropa continuaron durante varios minutos, hasta que sentí la necesidad de colar las manos por bajo la camisa de John y jugar con el borde de su pantalón. Él se detuvo al notar mis intenciones, y me besó con ternura.

-Eres un…- intenté insultarlo cuando me cargó en su hombro como a un fardo sin dejarme terminar.

-Estaría mal follar en la silla de Lestrade- reclamó sacándome a rastras de la oficina.

Me bajó en el pasillo, y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para compartir un largo beso antes de atacar también la oficina de Molly. De allí saqué todo es suministro de medicamentos de su armario, y con suma paciencia y arte fui arrojando los frascos hasta que el pasillo quedó alfombrado por cajas de calmantes, antidepresivos, antipsicóticos entre otros.

Escuchamos una bulla provenir desde el piso de abajo. Así que bajamos a toda velocidad, introduciéndonos en la pronta oscuridad del pasillo. Aunque no vimos a nadie por extraño que parezca me sentí observado.

John tenía las intenciones de arrastrarme hasta las otras escaleras y obligarme a ir a la habitación. Pero ese era el mejor momento. Me negué, y lo sujeté por el brazo, salimos por la puerta principal en dirección a una capilla que estaba en reconstrucción en el instituto.

-Esto podría ser peligroso- dijo John al verme trepar por un andamio.

-Dime que no te agrada- exclamé. Él bufó pero no pudo negarlo.

Una vez en la cima, sentado en los tablones junto a varios botes de pintura, respiramos calmados. Desde allí se podía ver todo el pueblo que rodeaba el instituto, sus luces, la niebla atenuándolas, las casas antiguas y la gran carretera que pasaba frente al psiquiátrico. En el horizonte poco a poco fue naciendo un rojizo amanecer. Suspiré, uniendo mi mano con la de John. Él me sonrió.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando divisé una sombra moviéndose en el aparcamiento, pero al aguzar más mis ojos, no encontré nada.

Bajamos de allí pasadas las cinco de la mañana. El psiquiátrico aun no despertaba. Lo que nos dio tiempo para bañarnos en las duchas de los médicos e ir a nuestra habitación a paso perezoso. Allí John me hizo el amor una vez más, y quedamos dormidos, rendidos en mi cama.

Nos despertó el bullicio alborotado de los guardias y enfermeras al descubrir el desastre en las oficinas, lo ocurrido en la piscina y los botes de pintura del andamio colgados con varias cuerdas a la cima de la capilla gótica en reconstrucción.

Nadie nos acusó. Así que cada uno por nuestro lado, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices fuimos a desayunar.

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa, junto con Mary, Irene y Mike, quienes charlaban sobre todo el desastre sucedido en la noche anterior en las manos de algún lunático. John y yo hicimos un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa.

John y Mike tuvieron que marcharse primero para ir a sus prácticas en la sección C, con los internos más complicados. Permanecí un rato más allí, escuchando las estupideces de Mary e Irene. Hasta que una voz furiosa me llamó.

-¡Sherlock Holmes!- gritó Emily, la enfermera, parada en la puerta del comedor, roja de ira.

Reí como nunca. Había descubierto, seguramente por mi marca en la piscina, que yo era el autor de las bromas. Como no había pruebas reales que me inculparan, y John podía testificar que yo estuve toda la noche en la habitación; no sufriría más consecuencias que la ira de Emily.

Lo que me heló la sangre fue que mientras Emily hablaba con Molly acusándome, Jim Moriarty no despegaba la mirada de mí, sonriendo malicioso. Sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y escondía algo muy extraño.

Traté de ignorarlo, y seguí comiendo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


	6. Aviso

**Lo sé, soy una autora terrible por haber olvidado esta historia por más de nueve meses, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

 **Si todavía hay alguien interesado, la empezaré a subir de nuevo.**

 **Ya la tengo terminada**

 **Actualizaré cada Viernes ;)**

 **Y una última vez, disculpen mi desaparición**


End file.
